The Small and Simple Things
by Sliver Rose
Summary: She had her small and smiple things and he had his. They didn't know how different their smiple things were. Series of oneshots of SILENTSHIPPING!
1. Balloons

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

"You can't be serious?" Seto questioned as he slightly glared at his girlfriend.

Serenity Wheeler was standing on the edge of the park with one hand on her hip and the other holding fifty balloons.

"What?" She asked through a grin.

"This is why you told me to skip work and come to the park?"

"Yeah, we can hand out balloons to all the children in the park, there will be twenty five for me and twenty five for you."

"Serenity has it occurred to you that I have a company to run?" He asked as he pinched the top of his nose.

"What is the point of woke without having a little fun here and there?"

"Serenity even if I did want to have fun, this isn't what I would do."

"Seto Kaiba you need to relax once in a while. This isn't going to hurt you," Serenity scolded.

It wasn't everyday that Serenity got mad at Seto, but it happens every time he complains about having fun. Ever since Serenity has become his girlfriend she has taken it upon herself to loosen up the dragon of Domino, aka her boyfriend Seto Kaiba.

Seto stared at his shorter girlfriend; he loved it when she scolded him. It makes her cheeks flush with anger, making her even more adorable. Her redden cheeks always brings out the red in her hair and he loves it. He doesn't dare tell her that.

"I'll even help you with your work if you come with me, please," she tried to reason.

"Serenity," he warned he knew what was coming.

"Please Seto," she begged with her puppy eyes and pouty lips. The one face that Seto could never resist. First with Mokuba all their lives growing up and now with Serenity. Somehow Serenity's puppy face was more powerful.

"Fine," he sighed, there was no way he could ever resist her and her cute little pouty lips. Serenity face instantly grew back into her smile, as she started to do her happy dance.

"Here," she said as she handed him a bundle of twenty five balloons then took his hand in hers.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he mumbled as he hung his head.

"Oh come on, it will be fun," she said as she tighten her hand and led him into the park. "Remember to smile Seto," she reminded as she gave him on of hers.

He couldn't help but smile, every time she smiled at him and only for him his heart melted and his smile grew every time.

They walked down the park path with handing out the balloons to all the little children. Most of the little children were hesitate to take a balloon from the scary tall man, but once the pretty happy girl told him to smile, the kids began to warm up to him. Soon he was smiling, because he wanted too. That was when Seto began to enjoy himself. Seeing Serenity's warm smile helped too. The happiness that came from the children, Seto soaked it up. It wasn't every day that he was the cause of children's smiles, which came from him personally. He had Kaibaland, but that was different.

XXXX

Seto and Serenity spent the afternoon handing out balloons to each and every small child. It was kind of fun for Seto to ditch work to spend time with his girlfriend, but it was never like this. Once she gets an idea in her head there is no way it will leave until she has accomplished it. Only Serenity was capable of making Seto missing work and today he was okay with it. He needed to make sure that once he gets home he goes over the sales.

They only had a few balloons left Serenity had two and Seto had one. They were making their way out of the park. They were holding hands, watching all the children they passed have a balloon. Seto had a small smile, knowing he was the cause of their happiness. Serenity squeezed his hand, she was so happy.

Making their way out of the park Serenity noticed a small boy crying. Both Seto and Serenity looked up he had let go of his green balloon. Serenity let go of his strong hand, gave him a small smile as she made her way over to the little boy. Seto watched as she was kind and understanding to the small child, he watched as the little boy's face lit up with happiness as she handed him her last green one. The smile on his face, brought a smile to Seto's face as well.

While he was watching he felt two arms wrap around his legs. He looked down with a small glare, it changed to surprise when he saw it was a little girl about four or five giving him a hug. She looked up, she had admiration and a look of unbelief, saying 'I can't believe you're here.'

"Seto Kaiba," she exclaimed.

"Uh, hello," he said awkwardly, as he came down to her level, he doesn't really know how to talk to children.

"You're my favorite duelist. Yugi is cool and you better than Wheeler, Wheeler is just dumb and he can't duel," she exclaimed louder than necessary.

He smiled, he hasn't insulted Joey Wheeler for a long time, since he was dating his younger sister. He also knew she was standing right behind him and listening to his conversation with this little girl.

"He can duel and he's not as dumb as he use to be," he said carefully.

"Why do you say that?" She asked with surprise written all over her face.

"Since I started to date his sister."

"You're dating his sister?"

"Yes, here," he said as he signed his last light blue balloon and gave it to her.

She squealed 'thank you' in an octave that Seto didn't even know was possible, she squealed it over and over again. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. He smiled as she let go and watched her run back to her mother.

"Well aren't you a big softy," Serenity whispered in his ear as he was still kneeling down.

"Only to little girls," he smirked as he stood up.

"Are you calling me short?" She asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not short. I'm fun size," she smirked as took his hand.

"You defiantly are fun size."

"Seto!" Seto just laughed at her outburst.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested as he took her hand and started to walk out.

"Hold on I have one more balloon to give away."

"I'm sure that every kid has a balloon now Serenity."

"I wasn't going to give to a kid."

Seto stopped as he looked at her. She was handing him the last balloon. He took it as she gathered him up into a hug.

"Thank you for spending the day with me doing something that was totally random. It meant a lot to me, just to spend time with you," she explained as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her, taking her in she was truly the best thing that has ever come into his life. Serenity with her bright green eyes and her long brown hair, not to mention her very kissable lips. He leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him.

The pulled apart, took each other's hand and walked out of the park. Serenity holding on to Seto and Seto holding on to his blue balloon.


	2. Babysitting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

"Why do you have the puppies with you?" Seto asked as he came down the stairs, as Serenity walked into his mansion with three little kids.

"Don't call them that," Serenity scolded, he knew she hated it when he called her nieces and nephew that. "I know you don't really like my brother, but leave them out of this. They have done nothing to you, so just drop it."

Serenity Wheeler was babysitting her nephew Matthew and her nieces Kimiko and Keiko, Joey, her older brother married the lovely Mai Valentine a few years ago. They have three children the girls were twins they were identical twins with the long, wavy blonde hair and their beautiful features. The only way to tell them apart was their eyes, Kimiko had violet eyes and Keiko had brown eyes. Matt had platinum blonde hair and the darkest brown eyes anyone has ever seen.

It was their anniversary and Joey has always wanted to take Mai away for a weekend, and Serenity offered to watch the kids. She loved spending time with her nieces and nephew, but having to take care of three kids that were half Joey she was going to need help. Serenity decided to stay with Seto for the weekend. He just didn't know that the kids were coming with her.

Serenity knows that he wants kids some day; it was something she has asked him. He told her he wanted to prove that he can be a good father, at least better than this no good step-father. Serenity always told him that he would make a good father someday, because he knows what not to do and at how Mokuba turned out. Seto will always be his older brother, but he was in some ways a father too.

The children were hiding behind their aunt when she was talking to the man that daddy hates, but the one auntie loves.

"Please Seto; it's just for the weekend."

"Serenity," Seto warned.

"If you do Seto I will make it up to you," she said suggestively, as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The best she could, because she was so short.

His eyebrows rose and a smile appeared as his arms wrapped around her, it wasn't the first time they did anything, but it would be the first time she would 'suggest' it. He wasn't one who would let anybody be in control, but with her he kind of liked the idea of her being in charge.

"Fine, but if they make a mess they are gone."

"Okay, but if they go, I go and you get nothing," she smiled sweetly as she pulled way and escorted the kids to the room they will be staying in.

For once he was speechless; he knew he was going to regret this as his butler shut the front door.

XXXX

A few hours later, Seto went to his office to try and get as much work done as possible, knowing that with Serenity here and with the puppies here, it was going to get crazy. With work out of the way it also means more alone time with Serenity when the kiddies are in bed.

There was a little knock at the door. "Come in," he grunted.

There was a little head full of blonde curls; it was one of the twins. He had to admit she was a beautiful little girl, with her big, bright, brown eyes. She had come in, but was looking at the ground, unsure of what to do or say.

"Yes," he said in a voice he hasn't used since Mokuba was a small child. He forgot he could sound like that.

"Auntie Ren said its dinner time," she whispered as she lifted her head, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

He had to give her credit, he was intimidating to most business men and has made them cry once in a while, but this little girl had more wits about her then older men. It had to be the Valentine in her, maybe even a little bit of the Wheeler.

"She did, what's for dinner?" He asked as he shut his laptop.

"She said it was your favorite," she said as she gains more confidence by the second.

"Really," he said as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Yep, you're not very scary either," she said matter of fact. This caught Seto by surprise.

"Who says I'm scary?"

"Daddy."

"Why do you think I'm not scary?" Seto asked through a small smile.

"You love Auntie Ren."

He was taken back again by this little girl, "What's your name?"

"Keiko."

"Well Keiko, would like to join me to the kitchen?"

"Uh-huh," she said with a smile as he stood and opened the door.

They were walking side by side in a comfortable silence, when Seto felt a small hand slip into his. He looked down in shock, she looked up and smiled.

"Can I call you Uncle Seto?" Keiko asked innocently.

"Not yet, but maybe someday," he stated like it was a fact, as he smiled down at her.

They walked down the hall holding hands.

XXXX

Serenity was helping in the kitchen; it wasn't that Joey's kids were picky eaters, in fact they eat just about everything. She just wanted to help with the food. The chef has told her time and time again that she doesn't need too, but Serenity just loves helping out whenever she can. Serenity turned as the door opened and saw Seto holding Keiko's hand, she was shocked, but soon smiled it was just so cute.

"Hey you got him," she said through a sweet smile, as Keiko ran to Serenity smiling.

"Yep, I said you were making his favorite food."

"Hey that was supposed to be a surprise."

"I know that's why I told him."

Serenity and Seto smiled, both knowing children are not secretive. Children just can't keep a secret; they are just too straight forward. That is why Seto loves children.

Keiko ran back to sit next to her twin sister Kimiko who was sitting next to Mokuba who was coloring with Matt.

"How old are they?" Seto asked as he wrapped his arms around Serenity's waist as she cooked.

"The twins are three, they will be turning four next month and Matt is five. Why do _you_ want to know?" She asked as she put a lot of question in you.

"Keiko seems smarter than most four year olds."

"Yeah, both girls are smarter then what you would think Joey could produce." He chuckled in her ear, she loves her brother, but there were times when he is a little slower than most.

Seto was never in the kitchen when the meal was being made, but his girlfriend who grew up with having to make her food, he was there with her. He was in there more than any of his staff thought he would ever be. The chefs thought it a bit strange, but he's the boss and what the boss wants, he gets.

Seto moved with her as she helped with the finishing touches of dinner. The chefs didn't complain, because they know what would happen if they did, but they got some snickers and giggles from Mokuba and the kids.

"Okay everyone in the dining room, dinner's ready," Serenity announced, which she received cheers from the coloring table, including Mokuba's.

Serenity and Seto released her and took her hand as they looked at him as the kids ran past them.

"What? I love dinner too," he insisted with a small blush, in return he received a snicker and a giggle.

In the dining room, had paintings on the walls, bouquets of flowers around, it had a table that could fit all of Serenity's family and about thirty more. Seto told Serenity once it was used for fancy dinner parties. Seto wasn't into those kinds of parties, but the thought always crossed her mind. She wanted to host a fancy dinner party, maybe in the future. Serenity and Seto followed Mokuba into the fancy dining room. The kids all had picked spots, Keiko was sitting on the left side of the head of the table, and Kimiko was sitting next to her twin. Matt was sitting on next to the right, which sat next to the head of the table. Seto always sat at the head and Serenity to his right. Mokuba usually sat on the left, but with Keiko there he sat next to Kimiko.

Seto released Serenity's hand as he reached his spot he held her chair for her, like the gentleman that he is. Serenity loved it when he did it for her. When she was dating one of the two morons in the past they never did. She shivered, she didn't like thinking about her life before Seto.

"Why did you do that?" Kimiko asked, she was the twin who was extra keen on observing.

"Because it is what every gentleman does for a lady."

"Can you do it for me?" Keiko asked.

"You are already sitting."

"No I'm not," Keiko stated as she stood up fast.

"Me too," Kimiko agreed.

Seto looked at them, yep they both looked like they weren't going to sit until he helped them with their chairs, and he sighed. "Fine, but only this time."

He helped the twin into their chairs, they both were beaming.

"Auntie am I a gentleman?" Matt asked.

"Yes, you are."

"Can I hold your chair for you?"

"Next time Matt, kay?" Serenity said as she rubbed his head, messing up his already messy hair. "Girls make sure you say thank you to the gentleman too," Serenity explained. "It shows that you have manners too."

"Thank you Mr. Seto," they thanked in unison.

Dinner was served, they had spaghetti. It was something that was easy to make and everyone enjoyed it, bread and butter were served as well as a green salad with a variety of dressings, and every kid's favorite broccoli. Normally Joey's kids would eat everything, but they all hate broccoli.

"I don't want to eat it," Kimiko complained as it was served on her plate.

"Nasty," Keiko chimed in.

"Very gross," Matt adding his two bits.

"Kids try it, you might actually like this," Serenity tired to reason.

"No," they cried out.

"Look, Mokuba and Seto are eating their broccoli," Serenity said pointing to the brothers. Without realizing they both took a bite of broccoli together.

"No!"

"Have you ever tried broccoli?" Seto asked, he was slowly becoming annoyed.

"It's all the same," Kimiko pointed out.

"Yeah the same, gross, green trees," Keiko mentioned, with disgust written on her face.

"Nasty," Matt added, as he scooted it off his plate.

"Matt don't do that, pick it up and eat it."

Mokuba chuckled under his breath, this didn't go unnoticed by Serenity.

"Don't laugh, it doesn't help. It lets them think that what they are doing is okay."

"I'm sorry it's just looking at the big picture, this is funny."

"What big picture?" Seto asked raising his eyebrow.

"Both of you with three kids, getting them to eat their veggies. It's like you two are married and have kids, it's the classic big picture." Serenity and Seto both blushed a little bit.

"You can't leave the table until you eat the broccoli," Serenity scolded, as the twins and Matt were getting down. Serenity needed to do something that got her mind off of what Mokuba just said. Serenity has only been dating Seto for a little over a year.

"No, we hate broccoli," the Wheelers whined together.

"You will sit there and eat it."

"No!"

"Serenity let me try," Seto offered.

"Alright, I don't know what to do," Serenity sighed as she sat back and watched. She had no idea what he was going to do.

"Matt, Kimiko, Keiko how old are you?"

They looked at each other then back at Seto, "Three, five."

"How about you eat three and five pieces of broccoli for every year you have been alive and if you don't like it you don't have to eat broccoli ever again." When he said three he looked at the twins and five at Matt.

They all looked at him each child at three or five bites of broccoli. If Serenity wasn't here and witness what happened, she wouldn't have believed it. They all slid off their chairs and ran out of the room, before they had to eat anymore broccoli.

"Seto that was amazing, where did you learn how to do that?" Serenity asked.

Seto pointed at his younger brother, "He doesn't like celery." Serenity looked over at Mokuba, he just smiled, and went back to eating.

XXXX

Spending time with the kids after dinner was fun for everyone. Seto has an indoor pool that he doesn't use very often. When Serenity comes over she goes swimming, she was on the swim team in high school and she enjoys it. Seto comes and watches her on the side, eventually he will come in and join her. Serenity thought it would be an easy way to tire out the kids, it worked. Serenity and the Kaiba brothers watched a movie after the kids went to bed. When they finally went to bed it was well after midnight. There were lightning and thunder in the distance, it didn't bother the adults, but it will soon wake the young children.

Serenity was a heavy sleeper, nothing could wake her up. She was like her brother in that way. She was sleeping in the guest wing with the kids. She was in the master room so to speak and there was a door leading to the room where the kids were staying in. The guest wing was connected to the main house through a big hallway.

The thunder was pounding, and the lightning was bright and it woke up the children instantly. They were in a room they were not familiar with, knowing mom and dad were nowhere near them. The thunder came again, they all ran into the room where Auntie Ren was. Matt was shaking the her shoulder, almost in tears, he was the oldest he needed to protect his sisters and show them that he was the brave older brother, like his daddy is. There was only so much that a five year old could take when he was scared too.

"Auntie Ren we're scared."

"It's okay it will be over in a little bit, go back to bed," she whispered. She wasn't used to having small scared children around.

They all went back into their room, the twins had tears in their eyes, and some were escaping.

"Let's go find Seto, he'll help," Keiko suggested.

"Okay, let's hurry before the next one comes," Kimiko whispered as she took her twins hand.

Matt took Keiko's other hand and led them down the hallway. It was dark, but lightning will flash and it will cause all of them to jump with fright. They didn't know where they were going, but kept walking. Matt saw a light on in at the end of the hallway. It was behind a door. He looked at his sisters, they were shaking with fear. Thunder went off again, but this time it was louder and scarier.

They all ran to the door, they opened it each poking their blonde hair around the corner. They saw Seto Kaiba sitting on his _HUGE _bed in his pajamas, with papers all around him, and him looking over some reading glasses. He has them, because over the years at looking at a computer for so long and for hours on end. He hated them, but he was able to read again. He was just looking over some paperwork for work.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a gentle voice as he took off his glasses.

"We're scared," Keiko replied shyly.

Seto didn't know what to do, he would have let Mokuba come in when he was scared when they were younger, but that was different he was his brother. These kids were his girlfriend nieces and nephew, he nodded and motioned for them to come near. There was no way he could deny these kids. Yes they were Joey's, but they weren't Joey and they didn't act like Joey.

The thunder made itself known again, the kids ran towards Seto. The twins snuggled up to each side of him and Matt grabbed his leg. He looked down at them, wondering why they didn't go to Serenity. The thunder passed for the moment, then the lightning came. They children held on as tight as they could. Seto couldn't help but smile, he hasn't felt needed like this for a very, very long time.

"Why didn't you go to Auntie Ren?"

"She sleeps like dad, hard to wake up for anything," Matt stated as his face was still in the blanket, Seto remembered, she does sleep like the dead.

"Can you tell us a story?" Keiko whispered.

Seto looked down at the twins and then at Matt, they were in need of comforting and the job has fallen onto his shoulders. He gathered up his papers and placed them on his nightstand. He placed his hands on each of the twins to bring them closer.

"Once upon a time, in a far way place their lived a princess…"

_Meanwhile _

Serenity was still sleeping, she would on occasion wake herself up, then go right back to sleep, but there was something nagging at the back of her head.

_"Did the kids come in here?" _she thought. She jumped out of bed to check on them.

She thought they had come in and woke her up, because of the storm. There were times where she was an idiot, a really big, selfish idiot. She went into their room, their beds were empty. She panic, they weren't here. Where could they be? Serenity ran out of the room looking for any sign of them. She ran down the hallway that connected the two wings, knowing Seto's room was nearby, she has spent a lot of time in his room. She stopped running when his room came into view, his light was still on, it wasn't totally usual. She stuck her head to peak in. She was surprised to see Seto with the twins were curled up at his sides. Kimiko was asleep and Keiko was nodding off, Matt was close too. She came in and sat at the end of the bed. Seto was telling them a bed time story, when he noticed her, he smiled and she smiled back. She sat there enjoying his voice it did have a soothing tone to it. She could see how they were falling asleep.

"And they lived happily ever after, the end," Seto ended his story. Keiko had fallen asleep, and Matt was nodding off now.

The couple gave each other a look each not saying anything. Serenity came and picked up Kimiko, while Seto took Keiko. Matt slid off the bed, he almost fell to the floor. Serenity took his hand and Seto took his other. They were walking out of his room and back down the hall to their beds. Once reaching their destination, Serenity placed Kimiko in bed and tucked her in kissed her forehead, just in time to see Seto tucking Keiko in. He kissed her forehead, he looked up at Serenity, with a confused look. It was like he was telling her, he couldn't believe that he just did that, Serenity giggled quietly.

"I want a kiss too," Matt whispered sleepily.

Serenity smiled as she walked over to her nephew and kissed his forehead. He went right to sleep after that.

Seto slowly came next to her he placed his hand on her waist. She looked up, it was a tender moment for both of them. It was like they were really parents, like they really were husband and wife. She had to admit she loved it and to share this moment with Seto made everything better. Seto looked down and kissed her forehead, she smiled.

At that moment the thunder decide to make itself known again in a bigger, and louder way. Serenity jumped and squeaked in fear, she jumped in his arms wrapping her arms around Seto, and he chuckled. It scared her and the kids were still sleeping soundly.


	3. Holding Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Her heart was beating harder than ever. She was pretty sure she was sweating buckets into her hands, especially her right hand.

She was holding his hand, and he was holding hers. She has never felt like this before. She never thought that she would be holding his hand either. She looked up with her big green eyes; he looked down with his striking blue.

He gave her one of his rare, true smiles, without thinking she gave him one of hers. This shouldn't faze her, she has held hands with other guys before, but their hands were both clammy and dry. With him it is different and she likes the difference. She had more feelings for him then she didn't know she had.

This was the end of a perfect night. It was the end of their fifth date. She was surprised when he reached out and took her small hand into his strong one. It felt like it belonged there, it was a natural feeling.

They wanted to take it slow to see if this relationship was even going to last. She hasn't told her brother that she was dating his worst enemy. She had to give him a try, a chance.

He was the one who wanted this. He knew who she was and who she was related too. He chose her anyway. At first she couldn't go out with him, because of the relationship between him and her brother. He is stubborn and wouldn't give up. No matter how many times she said no.

He would send her flowers, at home and at work. He would on occasion send her, her favorite chocolate. How he knew, she had no idea. He came by where she works and wouldn't leave until he stole a kiss or two. He never kissed her lips though; it was always on the cheek, her forehead, or her hand. Then he would ask her out. In the beginning it was always no, so he kept sending her the flowers or the chocolate and stopping by every day.

There was the one time he stopped by her house; how he knew where she lived was beyond her. Luckily her brother was asleep. He asked her out again, and again she refused. Then he threatens to wake up her brother that was when she finally said yes. She didn't want her brother to get sent to jail for murder.

Every time they were together, it softened her heart. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed herself every time. What surprised her more was she enjoyed spending time with him. One thing led to another and they were on their fifth date, holding hands. She was holding _his_ hand, and he was holding hers.

She looked down at their hands, it was just a simple gesture and yet it meant the world to her.

"_Could this lead to love? Is this what love feels like? Could I ever truly love him?" _She thought, she has been thinking about this for a long time.

She smiled, gave his hand a tight squeeze. He looked down at her, his eyes softened, and bright. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed her hand.

_"Yes, this could be what I've been waiting for all my life," _she thought with a smile, as they walked a little closer together.


	4. Cookie Dough

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

"Do you know what I'm in the mood for?" Serenity asked as she barged into the office of her boyfriend.

Seto Kaiba snapped his head up in surprise and alarm; only one person would ever barge into his office without knocking, his girlfriend Serenity Wheeler. Not even his brother would barge in.

Serenity came and sat on his desk, waiting for an answer. Seto closed his laptop giving her his full attention; only she had his full attention.

She moved the laptop and took its place, "well guess."

Seto took her hands in his own and looked into her bright green eyes trying to figure out what in the world she wanted.

"A shopping trip?"

"Nope, guess again."

"A new book?"

"Uh-uh, go again."

"A kiss," he smirked.

"Always, but not entirely what I have in mind, but I'll take one," she smirked back. After a quick kiss, "one more guess."

He kissed one of her hands, she wanted a particular thing. It was difficult, because she was so different from other women. Most girls when they are around him only want his money or use his power or only want his body. Then there was Serenity, she saw past all of that, she saw him for who he really was and fell in love with him, for him.

"What do you want? I can't think of a single thing you are in the mood for. Even if I suggest anything it wouldn't be right."

"Is Mr. Kaiba unable to figure something out?" Serenity asked in a mock surprise. She knew full well that there wasn't any way he could figure out what she wanted.

"I think I will yield this time Miss Wheeler, but you only have a few seconds before this ever happened and I get back to work."

"What I want is cookie dough."

"Cookie dough?

"Before a cookie is bake it is known as cookie dough," she teased.

"I know that you smartalic," he answered as he tickled her; soon his office was full of her laughter.

When the laughter died down, "cookie dough?" Seto asked again.

"Yeah, I have always wanted to make cookie dough, but not make it into cookies and just eat the dough."

Seto looked at her like she had grown as second head, then disgust came onto his face. "You want to eat what?"

"I want some cookie dough and I want to eat just the dough," she said slowly, with a small smile.

"I'll have the chef make… what?" Serenity was shaking her head no.

"I want to make it, with you helping me."

"You want _me_ to go into the _kitchen_ and make _cookie dough?"_

"Yes," she whined. She could tell she was losing him. "I have always wanted to do this. I remember saying I was going to do this when I was little. I just thought it would be more fun with you helping me."

"Do you even know how?"

"Of course I do. I would make cookies in high school all the time and before that I would always help my mother," she smiled sheepishly at him, he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not going to be much help. I hardly ever go into the kitchen."

Serenity cupped his cheek, "don't worry it will be fun, because we are doing this together," she smiled.

"You know I still have a lot of work to do."

Serenity kissed him as she fell into his lap and her hands went into his hair, "please," she whispered against his lips. He looked down as she looked up, she had him. She had pulled the puppy eyes.

"Fine," he sighed. Mokuba did that when he was younger and he thought he would never have to deal with puppy eyes ever again. That was before he met Serenity, she would do them to her brother and now him. It seems like they are worse with Serenity.

Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck squealing 'thank you' over and over. As she jumped off his lap she quickly grabbed his hand and was dragging him to the kitchen. In Seto's head he kept telling himself that he should just say no, puppy eyes or not.

XXXXX

They started off making sugar cookies; they made those twice, Seto put salt instead of sugar. It's not his fault they were sitting next to each other and that they both look the same. With the next batch of sugar cookies Serenity added the sugar, and then turned around and Seto added another serving of sugar, and Serenity added to much flour to the batch too. The second batch was too, sweet and doughy.

The second batch was the ever famous snickerdoodles. Serenity thought this would be a winner, but they added to much butter and they were a strange texture. They tried to do this again, but instead of the cinnamon Seto added paprika. They were so close with this batch, but one tiny thing went wrong. This made them even more determine to do make the next batch right.

Then there was the next cookie, the ginger cookie. These were Seto's favorite, so she wanted to get this right, but alas it didn't work out well. There was too much molasses and too much ginger. Seto didn't want to ruin his favorite anymore, so they only tired this recipe once.

The last batch was the classic chocolate chip cookies. They thought this one would be the best one to try; it was the easiest recipe in the history of cookies. The first batch was too salty, had too much flour, and had too many eggs. Seto thought they were getting worse and worse at making cookies. He was only in there because Serenity wanted him there. He wanted to be done after this, but Serenity gave him a pleading look.

"Just one more."

"Fine, but only one more."

Seto has had enough, he was leaning against the island he has in his kitchen. He didn't know how, but he has raw egg in his hair mixed with flour and sugar and everything else you put in cookies. This would be the seventh batch on a different cookie. Serenity was also covered she had her hair up so it wouldn't get in the cookies, but the ingredients found their way up in her hair. It was covered in flour, sugar, raw eggs as well and molasses and even chocolate chips. She was determined to do this. All she wanted was a little cookie dough.

She followed the recipe, over and over again, how could she get this wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. She helped her mother all the time growing up. In high school it was easier to buy the cookie dough first and make them that way. They never were good as homemade, but they worked.

Serenity was watching all the ingredients mix, she was sure that this batch would be the best and it would be correct. She looked over at Seto he was covered in food, she started to giggle. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"You, your covered in food."

"So are you," he smirked.

They both laughed together. It was always a good thing to get her boyfriend to laugh his natural laugh, not his crazy one when he duels. She went back to the mixer; she looked confused it didn't look right. She slumped forward, she was done, and she failed at making the simplest cookie.

"Serenity are you okay?"

"No! My cookie dough is messed up again! Why can't I do this?" Serenity cried.

Seto quickly made his way over to his distressed girlfriend, he gathered her up in his arms. It wasn't very often she cried, at first it was awkward, but he _now _knows what to do and what not to do.

"It's okay, we can always try again," he offered.

"No I'll just fail then too."

"I thought you said you knew how to make cookie dough?" Seto asked as he pushed her away to look in her eyes. She felt like a child being caught in their little white lie.

"I did, or I thought I did. My mom would make cookies when I was little and I would always help. I guess she would measure everything and have me dump it in the mixer," she explained.

"And what about high school?"

"I went and bought cookie dough from the store," she confessed, as her head fell in shame.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to do this, I always have and I wanted to do something together; I thought we would have fun."

"We did have fun, why don't we call it a night and try again tomorrow," Seto tried to reason, he saw the look on her face. "Or we could have chef make some tomorrow," he added quickly.

"Alright, I'm sorry for lying," she whispered with her head still down.

"I know a way you could make it up to me," he whispered as he lifted her head to meet his eyes.

She smiled, knowing what he is thinking. "I think we need a shower. What do you think?" Seto suggested as he picked her up and carried her out, she giggled.

The next day the two lovers woke up to screams of protest from the kitchen.


	5. Dandelions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

"A flat tire? We have a flat tire?" Seto asked his driver, he was fuming.

He couldn't believe that _his _limo was capable of getting a flat tire. He made sure that all his tires on all of his cars were in perfect condition. That meant regular oil changes, tires are rotated and if needed changed with new ones, everything. His cars were perfect, always, except for now.

"Seto it's going to be alright, these things happen. They will fix it with the spare tire in the back. We just hit a sharp rock or even a pothole," Serenity tired to reason.

They were standing outside of the car in the middle of nowhere looking at the pathetic looking tire. Seto had some meetings on the other side of town and he took Serenity with him to look for some gift that would be acceptable for Mokuba, his birthday was coming up. Serenity wanted to go, so she could see the new bookstore as well. She had gotten him a new book, one that he was waiting for and she picked out a fancy toy that Seto could give him.

She would never understand why Mokuba collected little models that looked like robots and random machines. He had a room full of the ones he built back at the mansion. She thought they were pointless and a waste of time, but everyone was entitled to finding their own joy.

"There better be a spare back there. I have more work to do at home."

"Why wouldn't there be a spare? I thought all cars came with spares."

Seto looked at his girlfriend, she was right; there should be a spare. The way his luck was going today was there will be a spare, but it would be flat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, the spare is flat," the driver said. Seto growled, it was just his luck.

"Could you call the mansion and have someone send another car or the helicopter?" Serenity said at his side.

He looked down at his girlfriend, she looked up asking the question as if it written on her face. She was so smart and cool under situations like this he was so happy that she was his. He pulled out his cell and did what she suggested.

Seto explained the situation to Mokuba, Serenity could her good friend laughing on the other end. Serenity has been holding a laugh in too. She thought it was funny when Seto got all worked up over a small little thing that happens to everyone every once in a while. Getting a flat tire is one of those things. Yes she was a little mad, but there was nothing she could do about, so make the best of the situation.

"Mokuba said the he would send the helicopter, but it will be here in a half hour to an hour. I'm going to sit in the car, join me?" Seto explained as he extended his hand.

"No I'm going to explore the other side of the hill, come with me it could be fun."

She didn't give him time to answer, she grabbed his hand and took off. She thought that this could turn a bad situation into a good one, plus they could spend time together.

"Stay with the car," Seto shouted over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir." There was no way the driver was going to go anywhere right now, his job might be on the line.

They made it to the top of the hill, on the other side it was a field full of wild flowers, tall grass, and dandelions in fluff mode. Serenity thought it was a cute little field, Seto had no comment. Serenity was the first one to go down the hill, in fact she rolled down, laughing the whole way.

When she stood up she was a little dizzy. She saw a fuzzy dandelion she picked it, with a smile on her face. Looked up at Seto could see him standing there with his arms folded, but he did have a small smile. She paused for a moment and blew the seeds they all blew away in one blow, once they were gone she ran back up the hill.

"I haven't done that since I was a kid," she gasped, she was a little out of breath from running back up the hill.

"You have grass in your hair," he stated as he began to pick out the grass.

"Leave it, I'm doing that again," she laughed, she sat down. Before she was going to roll, she looked at Seto with a knowing smile.

"Forget it Serenity, I am not rolling down a hill."

"Oh come on, have you ever done it?"

"No, and I'm not going to start now."

"Seto please, we are on an adventure, and on adventures we try new things. That's the point of adventures."

"I'm waiting for the…heil…copter… too. Fine! I'll do it just stop with the eyes. You know I can't resist your puppy eyes," Seto sighed as he sat next to her. "How do I do this?"

"Oh, good first you need to cross your arms over your chest, so you don't hurt yourself and you go faster. Watch, you'll see," Serenity explained before she went down the hill laughing.

Seto couldn't believe he was going to do this, but he watched as she got up she was dizzy again, but she ran back up the hill.

"See it's easy," she said trying to catch her breath.

Seto crossed his arms and laid back and slowly rolled down the hill, but once he was going, he was going faster, and faster, and faster. He didn't know when he was going to stop, but he finally reached the bottom of the hill. He sat up, he was dizzy, and he couldn't understand how Serenity could run up the hill after being this dizzy.

Serenity had rolled down and was coming in his direction, he tried to get out of the way, but actually ended up moving right into her. She still had some momentum when they collided so she rolled with him, when they stopped he was on the bottom and she landed on top of him.

They both ended up laughing. He reached behind him and picked a small purple flower and placed it in her hair. She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him, he returned her kiss. She pulled way, she wanted to show him one more thing. She stood up and went in search of a dandelion. Seto sat up and watched her, she carefully picked a fluffy weed. He wondered what she had in store with that and she was walking slowly back to him.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" Seto asked as she knelt in front of him.

"Seto do you know what this is?"

"It's a weed."

"Not just any weed, it's a dandelion. It once was yellow but when it's about to die becomes fluffy and in the wind it blows away the seeds and plant a new dandelion. When I was little, my mom taught me something to do with the dandelions when they get all fluffy."

"What was that?" Seto asked after a moment when she didn't talk. They never talked about the past for both of them there were too painful memories.

"She said 'make a wish and if can blow all the seeds off in one blow that wish will come true.' You see I made a wish earlier and it has come true," Serenity explained as she handed the dandelion to Seto. "Here make a wish and blow."

Seto took it, it was very rare when Serenity was serious like this. She was his happiness, he would be nothing without her. He has never needed anything like he has needed her, his Serenity. He knew what he was going to wish for. He looked at her as she waited for him to make a wish and blow. She had a smile, she always had a smile for him, no matter what was going on. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He loves her with all of his once frozen heart. Through her his heart melted.

He made his wish and he blew. All of the seeds blew off, she giggled.

"What did you wish for?" Serenity asked as she jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't tell you, if I did the wish won't come true," he smirked.

"Oh, please tell me, you have to tell me. I'll tell you what I wished for," she begged.

She leaned back with her arms still wrapped around his neck, she smiled, and she could see the love he has for her in his eyes. It wasn't very often they could just sit and stare into each other's eyes. She loved him so much, there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. He gently brought her closer moved his lips near her ear with the small purple flower and he whispered, "You, I wished for you."

She looked up at him she with a look that had even more love than she had before, "me too, I wished for you too," she whispered.

He held her closer as he kissed her and she kissed him. Before anything could happen they both broke away upon hearing the helicopter. They both ran up the hill hand in hand and walked down to the helicopter. Mokuba brought a spare tire so they could fix the limo. Seto told the driver to fix it and drive it home. Serenity already made her way on the helicopter. She will always think that this is one of the coolest things her boyfriend has. A helicopter at his beckon call. Seto eventually came and sat across from his love and next to his younger brother. They shared a smile, while they took off. Mokuba couldn't figure out what was in his older brother's hair.

"Um, Seto how come you have grass in your hair?" Mokuba asked, finally figuring out what it was.

A silent look and a knowing smile went between Serenity and Seto.


	6. Hiking

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

"Serenity are you ready?" Seto asked as he picked up his pack.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this," Serenity whined as she put on her pack. "You know I hate hiking." She snapped her straps in place.

"Ren it's going to be fun and you know it," Mokuba said from behind her.

Serenity glanced back, beside her foul mood, she couldn't help but smile. Mokuba was helping his new bride with her pack.

"Is that too tight Becs?"

"No, it's alright," she answered with a smile. "Come on, come on," She giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the trail.

Mokuba could only laugh. This was in Rebecca's element, being outside, getting dirty, since she was an archeologist like her grandfather. This was their first hike together as a couple. Rebecca has been documenting everything they do as a married couple. Then she will tell Serenity everything, Serenity was her best friend after all.

Serenity watched as they headed up the trail. She didn't notice a hand hold hers until it tightened. She looked down in surprise in the intertwined hands. She looked up; she forgets once in a while who she is dating.

He gave her a small smile, "come on this could be fun," he quoted as his small smile morphed into a smirk.

She knew he was quoting her every time she said that, she couldn't help but smile as they began to hike the mountain.

Serenity hated hiking, she loved being in the mountains, just not hiking them. She loved being outside, in the sun, the smell of the grass and trees, being in the ocean, playing on beach, looking at the sky and the clouds, but hiking up a mountain, not her idea of fun. Seto hiked once in a while when he had time. When he told her they were planning a hike, she really didn't want to go, but Seto never takes time off to do something he really wants to do.

She had to go hiking with him, he was doing this for her, and so she had to go for him. When he informed her of this hiking trip, it surprised her that he hiked, not often, but enough to know where to go.

Now she was here surrounded by trees and plants, it was beautiful; she would be a fool to not enjoy the beauty. It was just the hiking, with a heavy pack, hiking boots, the sweat on her back, and the bugs. He bought her hiking boots for her a week ago and told her to wear them everywhere to break them in, so she wouldn't get blusters on her pretty feet.

Mokuba and Rebecca were in the lead, Seto was close behind them and Serenity was behind. It wasn't that she wasn't in shape, she was, it's just hiking up a mountain! She was here to support her boyfriend's hobbies. She was so going to make him coming shopping with her someday, soon.

Seto glanced back Serenity was struggling to keep up, to him she had the best short legs, but they weren't a match for his long legs. When he stopped, Mokuba noticed.

"Seto what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you two go ahead, we'll catch up."

"Is Serenity okay?" Rebecca asked.

"She will be fine, really go ahead."

"Okay, see you guys in a little bit," Mokuba said as he waved.

"See ya later," Rebecca said as she followed her husband.

Seto waved until they were gone, as he stood there waiting for his girlfriend. He watched her; he noticed she seemed to be limping a little bit. Something was wrong with her; he had an idea of what it was.

"Where are Mokuba and Rebecca?" Serenity asked trying to catch her breath as she reached him.

"They went on ahead while I was waiting for you. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Serenity lied as she went around him to follow the trail.

"How about we take a few minutes to rest?" Seto asked from behind her.

"Good," Serenity gasped as she collapsed on the closest log.

Seto chuckled, he knew she didn't like hiking, but he knew she wanted to be with him and to at least try everything that he enjoys. He has tried to enjoy things she enjoys. It wasn't very often that he could come hiking, especially with his brother, since he had a new bride. Seto took off his pack and sat down next to Serenity; she was taking a drink of water.

"Are you going to tell me what hurts?"

"Who says I'm hurt?"

"Your feet do, in the way you were walking, Serenity please."

Serenity looked at him; there was nothing she could hide from him. He owns a HUGE company, with people hiding things from him all the time. He properly has business partners lying to him too, and he sees it. Of course he is going to see her hiding her pain.

"I didn't want you to worry about me," she mumbled, but he heard it.

"I'll always worry if you're hurt, love," Seto whispered as he kissed the side of her head.

"It's my feet; they are hurting a lot more than normal."

Seto stood and crouched in front of her. He took off her boots, to get a better look at her feet, he heard her wince. Her feet were covered in blisters, and some of them had popped, her socks were being to be soaked in pus and blood.

"That is so nasty," Serenity observed.

"Did you break your boots in?" Seto asked as kindly as he could.

"Yes, I wore them to work, I wore them to school, I even wore them to Joey's house, and he laughed at how I was wearing hiking boots with my jeans. Maybe I didn't break them in an enough."

"That could be a possibility," Seto thoughtfully as he stood and grabbed his pack and knelt in front of her.

He was looking for his first aid kit. He always brought one with him. When it was just him and Mokuba, Mokuba would always hurt himself somehow, it was more than Seto thought was necessary. He pulled it out and went to work on her feet. He had some moleskin that helped with blisters. With the ones that popped he cleaned them the best he could and put some neosporin to prevent infection.

While Seto fixed her feet, she watched him. He did everything so carefully and lovingly. How did she find such a wonderful man? He cared for her so much; she cared for him just as much.

The sun came through the trees and danced with his hair. It was such a beautiful color. She hasn't seen his brown color on anyone else and she works at a salon. When he was done he looked up at her with a small smile, the sun also did a number with his eyes. They were so blue; it was like she was looking at an ocean, the afternoon sky, sometimes it was like she was looking at an ice cube, but that was usually when she came and visited him at work. His eyes were so amazing; they were truly the window to the soul.

"There that should do it, for now at least," Seto stated as he placed the first aid kit back into his pack.

"How come you know so much about first aid?" Serenity asked as she gently put her socks and boots back on.

"Mokuba would somehow hurt himself every time we came here, and I had to learn it when I was younger," Seto explained as he put his pack back on.

"Oh, that explains it. I'm ready to get going."

"Well, let's get started," Seto said with his hand extended.

She took his hand with a smile, she pulled him down and kissed him real quick and started walking with him dragging behind her. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air, she gave a little squeak. He twirled around, which made her laugh. He gently placed her down, she turned around and he kissed her. She loved this playful side of him it wasn't very often he this way.

"I wasn't done," he whispered as they broke apart.

"Well I wasn't either, but if we don't go now Mokuba and Rebecca would wonder where we are, wouldn't they?"

Seto gave a small growl, like he does when he doesn't get his way with her. She giggled; she kissed his cheek and began to ascend the mountain once again. With her loving boyfriend behind her this time.

XXXXXX

After Doctor Seto fixed her feet, they caught up with Mokuba and Rebecca. They had reached their destination, it was truly magnificent. It had taken them a few hours to reach the half point, but it was worth it. Seto was checking Serenity's feet, when Mokuba decided that it was lunch time.

Serenity had her pack off and her boots and socks. Seto told her she needed to air out the blisters and the opened blisters. She sat on a rock; they were enjoying their time together. It has been a while since they had time like this. For the Kaiba brothers to be together. Seto was never going to admit it out loud but he missed his brother a lot.

Mokuba and Rebecca had just moved into a house across town, so they never see them. Serenity missed her best friend, her best girlfriend. It was a change, but it will be something that she will get use too. It will be even harder when Rebecca leaves for digs, taking Mokuba with her. They both will have to get use to the change.

All of them were enjoying the time they had together. They were talking and laughing with each other. All knowing that change will happen.

"You guys thinking about kids?" Serenity asked with a smirk.

Both Mokuba and Rebecca blushed; it was something they have talked about. They were both had different opinions. Mokuba wanted kids now and Rebecca wanted to wait.

"Serenity don't tease them," Seto scolded teasingly. He also wanted to know the answer.

"Hey you want to know too."

"Really Seto?" Mokuba asked with surprise.

"Yes, I want to know. Why is that a surprise?"

"Because you seem to not like kids," Rebecca chimed in after she took a drink of water.

"I like kids."

"You hear that Serenity," Mokuba teased.

"Hey this is about you and Rebecca, not about me and Seto," she fumed; she was mad and blushing. "We already talked about this," Serenity said as she folded her arms.

"Really?" Mokuba and Rebecca said at the same time.

"Okay awkward," Seto stated. "Are you going to wait or have them now?"

"We are still discussing it, why are you and Serenity talking about kids?" Mokuba asked, with a smile. It wasn't every often that he could tease his older brother.

"It is none of your business little bro..."

"AHH!" Serenity screamed. "Snake! Snake! Snake!"

Serenity ran on her hurt feet to the other side of the clearing. There were things she hated more than hiking and snakes were one of them.

Rebecca went to her friend as Seto and Mokuba went to the rock that Serenity was sitting on and found the little devil.

"Really Serenity this guy couldn't hurt anything or anyone," Mokuba said as he picked it and showed her. He started to come near her.

"Mokuba Kaiba if you come near me I will kill you!" Serenity shouted.

"When she is near snakes she is very serious and means what she says," Rebecca insisted. "So, Mokuba baby do not go near her."

"Mokuba put the snake down," Seto demanded. "She will kill you and there is nothing that I could to about if she does."

Mokuba put the snake down and had his hands up so we could see that the snake is gone.

Serenity sat on the nearest log, she looked at Seto. Telling him to come here with her eyes.

"Actually Mokuba pick up the snake and take it somewhere away from here. Rebecca go with him."

They did as they were told, Seto watched them leave. Once they were gone he turned toward Serenity she looked like a little girl. Not that he would ever tell her that, but it was cute. He went over to her side; before he sat down she threw her arms around him and held him close.

"Can we be done now?" She asked in a whisper. "I thought I could do this, but I don't know how much more I can take."

It wasn't often when she admits defeat. It wasn't something she like to do, but it happens to everyone, even Seto Kaiba.

"Okay, we'll leave."

That was when Mokuba and Rebecca came back into view. They have never seen Serenity so shaken up. Yes it was a little snake, but it wasn't going to hurt her. Her feet were bleeding again, because she not only walked on them, but ran for her life. Serenity has had a busy day.

"Rebecca could you please hand me my socks and boots," Serenity asked as she saw her friend.

"Yes," she said as she picked them up and brought them to her. Seto was gently cleaning her feet and fixing them up again.

"I'm taking Serenity home, if you guys want to come you can or you can stay and hike some more," Seto explained the situation.

"We were talking about it on the way back, we're done. I could use a shower," Mokuba replied.

"Yeah, I can smell you from here," Serenity commented as she placed her socks on when Seto was done.

"Hey."

"It's true little brother you smell."

"What?"

"I didn't want to say anything dear, but it's true."

"Okay, okay I get it we're leaving."

Everyone laughed as he picked up Rebecca's pack and his. While Seto helped Serenity to her feet and they walked to over to her pack, his was next to hers.

As soon as they left the clearing they were talking and laughing all over again, it was like nothing happened. They were almost at the bottom when someone tripped over a tree root.

Mokuba looked back, Rebecca looked back, Seto looked back, Serenity has fallen on her face.

"This is not happening to me?" She hollered.

The others were trying to hold their laughter in. Everything bad has happened to Serenity. It just wasn't her day.

She stood, took a step and fell again. She has twisted her ankle. She sat there, life wasn't fair. Why was everything happening to her?

Seto was next to her in a heartbeat, amusement was still on his face. She was so cute when she was frustrated, not when she was hurt. He felt her ankle.

"It's broken I know it is," she cried.

"It's not broken just twisted."

"You can't say that you're not a doctor," she snapped, she got snappy when she was mad.

"Mokuba fell down a lot as a child and he had a few twisted ankles."

"Oh, I'm sorry Seto, I hate this, I hate hiking, I hate snakes, I hate falling down."

"I know and once we get home you will get into the bath and soak away your troubles. It will make you feel better," he said gently. "If you even want me there I will be," he smirked.

"Seto you have a sick twisted mind, for someone who is so smart."

"Only for you my love."

"Seto, Serenity you coming?" Mokuba asked.

"Come here kid, and help me, Serenity twisted her ankle and can't walk."

Mokuba and Rebecca came up to Serenity and Seto. The brothers made a chair for Serenity to sit on out of their arms.

"Wow Ren, I can't believe everything that has happened to you today," Rebecca observed.

"I know I just want today to be over."

"I'll make it up to you."

"I know the perfect thing."

"What?"

"When we get home and when I'm feeling better I am going to go shopping and Seto you are coming with me, no matter what."

Seto paled a little bit, while Mokuba and Rebecca laughed as Serenity was carried down the mountain.


	7. Carving Pumpkins

Disclaimer: I do not Yu-gi-oh or The Birds

Serenity couldn't get the door open, she had her arms full. For the moment she was okay with that fact. She had a big, orange pumpkin in her arms. She looked back at her car, Seto was shutting the trunk of her car, and he also had a big, orange pumpkin. They had just come back from the pumpkin patch. They have arrived at her apartment and Seto had the keys, while she was waiting for him to come up she thought of earlier that day.

XXX

_"Seto, could we go get some pumpkins?" Serenity asked from the table. _

_ It was a Friday afternoon, Serenity was finishing up some homework, and Seto was reading on her couch. They were hanging out at her place for once. She was working at the table that was too big to have in the kitchen. It was in the living room where Seto was laying on her couch reading intense mystery book, from her bookshelf. _

_It wasn't as magnificent as Seto's mansion, but it was home. She wanted to use the library at Seto's, since it was the best, but she was almost done with her homework, so it was pointless to go. _

_ He looked up, "pumpkins? Why?"_

_ "So we can carve them for Halloween, and I would have some decorations for the front door when for the trick or treaters."_

_ "Why?" He asked as he went back to his book._

_ Serenity bounced up and quickly ran to the couch, she snatched the book and threw it as she jumped on him._

_ "Why? I'll tell you why my Mr. Kaiba, so we can decorate the front with pumpkins for Halloween."_

_ "Serenity we don't really have the time right now, we…"_

_ "Of course we do! I just finished my homework and you are just reading. We could go right now, and pick out some pumpkins and carve them. Halloween is in just a few days and we need pumpkins."_

_Seto stared at his girlfriend, he was lounging on her couch with his legs stretch out and Serenity between them, and she had a grinning like she had won the game._

_ "It will be fun, and I haven't carved pumpkins in years."_

_ "Okay, get your shoes on we'll go," he said in defeat, as she cheered and ran and got her shoes like a little girl. _

XXX

Seto placed his pumpkin down, as he jingled the keys for her front door. He opened the door for Serenity when he found the right one.

"Thank you," Serenity said as she went in, but not before she kissed his cheek.

He followed her to the kitchen; before they left they had set up some newspapers and knives on the table. They placed their pumpkins on the table. Serenity took off her jacket and placed on one of the chairs at the table.

"Oh, I haven't done this since I was little with Joey," she exclaimed. "He would always do something that scared me. I was a scardy cat when I was younger."

"You're still a scardy cat," Seto pointed out, as he took off his jacket.

"Only when it comes to scary stuff, like that movie Mokuba made us watch with him," Serenity whined as she collapsed on the couch.

"That was Alfred Hitchcock's old movie The Birds."

"Well I'm not a big fan of birds, and you never know maybe someday they will do that." Seto laughed as he sat next to her, as she pouted.

"It's okay, I still love you, besides you're cute when you're scared," Seto said as he kissed her forehead.

Serenity felt better, she always felt better when he was near. Not to mention that his every kiss is a treasure.

"Well let's do this, are you ready?" Serenity asked as jumped up and extended her hand to her boyfriend.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he groaned, as he took her hand and stood.

"Oh Seto, it's not that bad is it?"

"Well no, but I don't know what I'm doing, so I feel like an idiot." Serenity gave him a hug.

Seto only shared his insecurities with Serenity. He felt that she is the only one that will know. She isn't a blabber mouth; she will always keep his secrets, no matter what. She is the one he trusts completely, even more than Mokuba and that is how it should be.

"It's not hard all we need to do is cut open the pumpkin, take out all the seeds, and finally carve a face in the side of the pumpkin. Don't worry I'll be here to help you too."

"I still can't believe I'm doing this."

"Oh stop complaining, remember we are having fun."

"We are having fun," he repeated sarcastically.

"Right, so let's get started, please hand me the knife." Serenity asked, "thank you."

"You do know what you are doing right?"

"Yeah, I told you I've done this before."

"You said that with the cookie dough too, remember how that turned out?"

"That wasn't such a bad night if I remember right," she smirked.

"Not a bad night at all," he smirked back.

Without realizing it they closed the small gap that was between them. Serenity gave him a kiss, but it was only a quick kiss.

"Later, we need to carve these pumpkins."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that."

"Do you know what you are going to carve yet?" Serenity asked as she stabbed the top of the pumpkin.

"I was thinking of a vampire with its teeth dripping with blood and having only the eyes glow or a giant bird."

Serenity gave him a horror look.

"Just kidding, I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"That wasn't funny Seto."

"I think it was a little funny. What are you doing?"

"It going to be a surprise," she smiled.

"You don't know yet, do you?"

"I know!" Serenity proclaimed. "It really is a surprise, it will be funny too."

"Okay, okay, just teasing Serenity," he said as he laughed. "What do I do first?"

"You need to cut open the top, like this." Serenity instructed as she showed him the top to her pumpkin.

It was nothing fancy just cutting it in a circle. Seto followed her lead. It wasn't very often when he was asking how do to something. He thought he knew everything he needed to survive in this world. Apparently he was wrong; Serenity has taught him so much in the time they have been together. He really can't remember what his life was like before she came into his life.

"Like this?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, that looks great. Have you ever carved pumpkins before?"

"Not that I remember. I never did this after I was adopted, but I don't know if I did this with my real parents or not."

"I would think you would. From what you have told me about your parents, from what you remember, they wouldn't have denied you of anything of a good childhood."

"How come you have the right words for everything?" He asked quietly.

"Because I love you and that is what people in love do."

"I love you too."

Serenity smiled, she would never, ever get tired of hearing that come out of his mouth. She loved how he was comfortable to talk about his past with her. It wasn't very often when they talked about the past, but when they did it was always a special moment for both of them.

Seto finished the top and took it off. He dropped the lid and jumped away from the insides. The look on his face was priceless, Serenity couldn't help but laugh. It was a mix between disgust and horror. He wasn't expecting the inside to look like that. There were seeds and the orange looking fungus, hanging onto the top and when he lifted up some of the insides came out and landed on his lap.

"That is disgusting."

"What did you expect?" Serenity asked through her laughing.

"Anything really, just not that, stop laughing Serenity."

"I can't help it the look on your face was the funniest thing I have seen today," Serenity said still laughing.

Seto gave her a serious look that would have worked on any employee, but it has no effect on Serenity. If anything it only made her laugh harder. Seto came closer to Serenity with his hands in front of him; he started to wiggle his fingers.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop laughing, if you don't tickle me."

"Good," he stopped wiggling his fingers. "What is the next step again?"

"You have to take out all the seeds," Serenity explained as she finished her top. Her pumpkin was a little bit bigger than Seto's.

"How do you take them out?"

"We usually took a spoon and spooned them out. Joey always used his hands, it was really gross."

"I could say something to that comment, but I know if I do I will get in trouble. So I'll keep my mouth shut."

"You are learning," she teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Seto mocked laughed. "Where are your spoons again?"

"They are in the top drawer next to the dishwasher."

"Would you like one Ren?"

"Yes please, oh could you grab a bowl too?"

"Why?" Seto asked as he looked in her cupboards for a bowl.

"So I can plant some of the seeds for next year."

"That's a great idea, so we won't have to go to the pumpkin patch next year?"

"Not if they grow right."

"Good, because going this year was embarrassing," Seto commented as he made his way back to the table.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"That kid was holding my leg and wouldn't let me go, and then another kid grabbed my other leg. I almost lost my balance and fell. I would have fallen in the pumpkins."

"It wasn't that bad, I personally thought it was cute. Seeing the big, bad, CEO from KaibaCorp at a pumpkin patch with his girlfriend and with a bunch of kids clinging to his legs, it shows how much you have grown up," Serenity explained with a smile.

"Again very funny, here is your spoon and bowl."

"Thank you."

Seto scoped up the pumpkin seeds and orange fungus. It made his stomach turn every time he would scope and it made a sucking sound. Eventually they both scoped out all the insides of the pumpkin, saved some seeds and the pumpkins were ready to be carved.

"Do you know what you are going to do yet?" Serenity asked as she started to carve her pumpkin.

"I think I'm going to show you when you show me yours," Seto responded.

"Okay fine, the pumpkin that is the best wins and the loser takes the winner out for dinner."

"I agree with the terms. I will tell you I don't like to lose."

"I know, and I will tell you I don't like losing either."

They sat in silence for half hour, each working their hardest, and doing their best to make the best pumpkin. Serenity was done first she thought her idea was the best. In past years she has always wanted to do this design. She thought it was the funniest thing she has ever carved.

She watched her boyfriend carefully carve his pumpkin. He says he has never done this before, but he looks like a pro. He was so cute with his determine look, focusing all his energy on his pumpkin. He didn't even want to do this tonight and now he is so gun ho about it. She smiled, she loves seeing this fun side of him. It wasn't every often where he could have a relaxing moment in his busy life.

"Are you done yet Seto?"

"Just about, only one more…" He was so focus he didn't finish his sentence. Serenity laughed out loud.

"There done." He looked up; Serenity eyes were shining with laughter.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, ready to turn around your pumpkin."

"Yes, on three turn it around."

"One, two, three," on three they turned their pumpkins around.

Seto burst out laughing. Serenity had carved a pumpkin pie on her pumpkin. Serenity was amazed at Seto's he had carved a Blue Eyes White Dragon's head.

"That is amazing it looks just like it," Serenity said still in awe.

"I have never seen a pumpkin pie on a pumpkin before. That is truly clever."

"Yeah? I have always wanted to carve a pie. It's funny and ironic."

"Serenity my love, I say you win, that takes wit and true cleverness."

"No Seto baby, you win. You carved a Blues Eyes White Dragon, and it looks perfect too. Nobody could carve that as well as you can."

"So we both win?"

"Looks that way, how about we make dinner together and call it a draw?" Serenity suggested.

"That sounds like a deal."

They started to clean up they placed the small bowl of seeds on the counter. They threw the extra away and cleaned up their mess. Serenity ran into the hall to see if she had any small candles to put in the pumpkins. Seto was still cleaning up the table. She has a lighter on the counter next to another candle, this one smelt like orange blossoms.

"Seto let's take them outside right now. I found two candles that we can put in them."

Seto picked up his pumpkin, as Serenity opened the front door. Seto placed the pumpkin on the ground and went back into get Serenity's. Serenity placed a candle in the white dragon head.

Seto placed hers down, she lit the candle in Seto's. She quickly did the same to her pumpkin. She stood and stepped back. Seto wrapped his arm around her.

"You know this was fun," he whispered into her ear, she just smile and cuddled into his embrace as they walked back inside to make dinner together.


	8. Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

I would like to dedicate this story to my grandfather. He is not gone, but he had come really close this past month. I love him so much. This story is for you, grandpa.

**A/N: This is a bit on the sad side.**

Serenity laughed out loud.

"Sh!"

"Sorry," Serenity whispered, with red cheeks but with a smile.

She was at the library doing homework. Well, she was trying to do her homework. She has been texting Seto all day. He is at work and she at school. It all started with a simple question that started this battle, each trying to get the last word in. Most of them have caused her to laugh out loud.

Seto has always been capable of making her laugh. It was a fact, but in return she made him laugh too, most of the time it's when she isn't trying to be funny.

"_I wonder if Seto has laughed out loud today. It would be funny if did while he was in a meeting," _Serenity thought to herself as she giggled.

She placed her phone down after sending a text, and started reading for the fourth time that day.

Her phone vibrated, "hello?"

"_Hey, Serenity honey_."

"Hi mom, what's wrong?" Serenity asked, she could hear her mother trying to control her crying.

"_Its grandpa, he went into surgery today, and he's not doing too well. The doctor said to gather the family to say their goodbyes. He won't last the night_. _He's on the second floor when you come_."

Her mother broke into a new wave of sobs.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Serenity said firmly.

Serenity threw everything into her backpack, and ran out of the library. Her eyes full of tears, but she refused to let them go. She was determined not to cry. She needed to be strong. Mom was a crybaby and it took a lot to get Joey to cry, but he did more times than he would care to count. She needed to be strong for her family, even though she was sobbing on the inside.

The hospital was close to the college, but it still was a few minutes, because of the traffic. This gave her a few minutes to think about her grandfather.

He is one of the greatest men in her life. After her parents nasty divorce, Serenity and her mother went to live with him. It lasted until her mother found a steady job and an apartment for them, which didn't happen until she was a junior in high school. She will always remember that first time she met her grandpa.

XXX

_Serenity would stay in her room most of the time crying. She wanted to be with Joey. She missed her big brother. He was always there for her, but now he wasn't. It was a huge change in her life. When she would think about how he wasn't there she would cry harder. This went on for a few weeks. _

_A knock would come every day at the same time. Along with a silly joke._

"_Yes," Serenity would answer through her tears, every time. _

_ "Knock, knock."_

_ "Who's there?"_

_ "Orange."_

_ "Orange who?"_

_ "Orange you going to let me in?"_

_ Every time she would reply 'no,' but one day she felt different._

_ "Yes."_

_ "Really?"_

_ Serenity smiled for the first time in weeks, it was a small, sad smile, but a smile, "yes."_

_ The door opened revealing a bald head with gray hair at the sides. Then a pair of bright green eyes and a big smile._

_ "Hello Serenity."_

_ "Hello grandfather."_

_ "No, no, that's much too formal, call me papa."_

_ "But you're not my papa," Serenity said matter of fact, but kindly._

_ "Your right, I'm not, how about the old geezer?"_

_ "No, that's silly," Serenity said with a quiet laugh._

_ "How about we go with grandpa."_

_ "Okay, hello grandpa."_

_ "How are you doing princess," grandpa asked with a serious tone._

XXX

Serenity smiled sadly, he knew when to make her laugh, and he knew when to take her seriously. After school he would always have a treat made just for her, he we would help her with her math. Everywhere they went he knew at least one person and he would talk to them like they were a long lost friend. Serenity wasn't ready to lose her grandpa, she still needed him. She wanted him to meet Seto. Serenity parked her car, she didn't know her tears escaped, until she couldn't see anymore. She quickly wiped them away she grabbed her purse and ran into the hospital.

She reached the elevators, it dinged, and she entered. Her phone vibrated.

_ "Serenity are you alright?" Seto asked. _

"Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?"

_ "The meeting ended early. There were some board members complaining on how long they were, so they all voted to end early, the wimps. It's not hard to sit through a meeting."_

"Not everyone can be you," Serenity replied quietly.

_"You didn't answer my question."_

"I'm at the hospital."

_"Why? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"_

"No I'm not hurt physically, but my grandpa is dying," she cried.

She broke down to Seto. She needed him here.

_"I'm on my way."_

"Seto you still have work," she said as she wiped her tears away. She was getting control of her tears.

_ "I don't have that much work to do right now, the projects are on the smaller scale. Besides you need me more."_

"We are on the second floor in the ICU."

_"Be strong Serenity, I'm coming."_

"Bye Seto."

Serenity stepped off the elevator, and saw Joey sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands, Mai was sitting next to him rubbing his back. They weren't speaking they didn't need too. The air was thick with grief and smelt of death.

"Joey."

His head snapped up, "Serenity." He made his way towards her.

She could tell he had been crying. He didn't know grandpa like she did, but he still was his grandpa. Grandpa was mom's dad, grandma died before they were born, but after mom was married. It was hard to lose a strong family member and there was nobody stronger than grandma. That's what grandpa would tell her when he came in to tuck her in and tell her stories when she was little. Now they were losing grandpa, who Serenity thought was strongest. There was nobody stronger than grandpa.

Joey gathered her up in a hug.

"You okay?" Joey whispered.

Serenity nodded into his chest. She pulled away, and made her way over to Mai.

"How you doing, hun?"

"I'm alright, where are the kids?"

"Yugi's watching them; we were over there when we got the call."

Serenity nodded in understanding.

"Where's mom?"

"She talking to the doctor, about what we need to do after…" Joey paused, "you know, when he goes," he whispered the last part.

"Has anyone else stopped by?"

"Couple of grandpa's old friends, his younger sister and brother, even dad."

"Really? Dad's here?"

"No he left a few moments ago. Jerk couldn't stay long enough to see his own daughter. When we said you were coming he made some excuse and left."

"It's okay Joey; don't need to be so hard on him."

"Sis, it's his fault…"

"Really Joey's it's okay," Serenity said in a 'just drop it' tone. Joey shut up instantly.

Serenity leaned forward with her head in her hand, thinking about her father. He has never put any effort to be her father. Ever since the divorce he hasn't even what to look at her. Joey says it's because she looks too much like her mother. Serenity didn't care she already had the best father figure in her life, her grandfather. But there are times when she did wish she had a father. It wasn't her fault; it was dad's fault for the divorce and for losing his relationship with his only daughter.

Joey also hated his father, after the divorce he drank and would hit Joey. Even though their dad didn't like them, he has always respected his ex-wife's father. He came to say goodbye. He tried to come in and out without being seen, but he was caught, by Joey and his ex.

Serenity didn't hate her father, she pitied him. He ruined so much, before the divorce he had so much. He had a wife who did love him. A son and a daughter both who loved him so much. He ruined his own life. She didn't need him; she has her grandpa, Joey, and Seto.

She looked over at Joey and Mai. He had his arm wrapped around her. He was talking quietly about grandpa. Telling her his favorite memories of the crazy old man. Mai only met him once and that was at their wedding. She liked him from the beginning. Mai had her head on Joey's shoulder; her eyes were red from crying. It wasn't often when she cried. Joey even had a few tears in his eyes. He was refusing to let them go.

Serenity looked away; she didn't like seeing her family cry. Every time she saw Joey cry, she would cry in a matter of seconds. She had to be strong for her family.

"Serenity."

Her head snapped up, tears instantly came to her eyes. Seto was here; she ran to him and completely broke down. He caught her and held her close as she sobbed into his chest. When she was with Seto she could completely relax and be herself. She could laugh with him, so hard that they both were in tears. Knowing that he was here, she could cry. He was her strength. She could be weak and know he will always be strong.

Serenity cried even harder in his arms, he just held her close. He held her so close that if he held on tighter her pain would go away. If he held her closer she wouldn't be breaking at the cracks.

He kissed her head; it was hard for him to see her like this, so broken. She has talked often about her grandfather that he really wanted to meet him. It seems like the universe wasn't going to let that happen.

He pulled away, she gave a sad giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I got mascara on your white suit."

"It doesn't matter just as long as you are okay."

Serenity hugged him fiercely. Seto looked over her head Joey. He nodded at them as he held Serenity. Joey nodded back, when Mai said "hi."

On the inside Joey still hates that Serenity is going out with him. He also understands that there is nothing he can do about it. Serenity had made her choice of who she wants to be with. It was clear to him that she needs _him_; Serenity needs moneybags more than she needs him. It was clear to him now. There was once a time when Serenity would break down in his arms, but now it's not ever going to be that way the same.

The ICU doors open revealing Serenity's mom. Seto had let go of Serenity, but he still had a hand on her small waist.

"Oh, Serenity," she cried as she ran towards her daughter.

Serenity caught her mother, she would have fallen to the floor, but thanks to Seto she didn't.

"How is he mom?" Serenity asked in a small voice, in her mother's neck.

"He will be out of pain soon," she cried.

"How about we sit down."

"He's been asking for you, sweetheart," mom stated as she sat down.

"I thought he was unconscious," Serenity asked in disbelief.

"He will come out of it and soon go back under. I can't stand seeing him like this, when all my life he was full of life and happiness."

"Mom it will be okay," Joey said as he sat on the other side of his mother, placing a hand on her shoulder. Mai sat on the arm of Joey's chair.

"Yep I have you, Joey, Mai, and my grandchildren," she look Mai. "I also have my dear sweet Serenity and strong silent Seto."

Seto was surprised to be included he only has met Serenity's mother a few times. She loved him like he was a son. It was nice to be loved like that again.

"Mom will it be okay if I go back and see him?" Serenity asked as she took Seto's hand.

"Of course dear the number to get in is 24588."

"Joey have you seen him?"

"Yeah, Mai and I went back there already."

"We'll be right back," Serenity said as she stood, and Seto followed.

They made their way back, Serenity held Seto's hand. She knew if she let go she would book it to the elevators to get out of there. She wanted to remember grandpa the way he was, but this was her chance to say goodbye.

Seto squeezed her hand, like he was reading her mind. He knew this was hard for her. She hated the hospital; it had a mixed feeling to it. It brought new life into the world and it took life.

They reached the room, it was dark. The light from the hallway leaking in. Serenity cried silently as she saw him lying there, motionless. She started sob again. Seto had her in a half hug. This gave her the strength she needed to enter the room. She entered alone.

"Hi grandpa, it's me Serenity," she started and waited for any sign of life. "I brought someone for you to meet," she said through her tears. "I know it's silly to meet someone knew now, but I need to introduce him to you." She beckoned Seto to come closer. "Grandpa this is my boyfriend Seto Kaiba. I know mom has told you all about him. I'm sorry I didn't bring him over sooner, but I know you would have loved him like mom does."

Seto had his arm around her. Serenity took his other hand and brought it down to her grandpa's almost cold one, so they could shake.

"Seto this is my grandpa," she sobbed.

"Nice to meet you," Seto whispered.

Then something happened, Seto felt the other hand tighten around his hand.

"Serenity," Seto whispered in alarm.

She looked at his hand and saw the muscle tightened. Serenity gasped, she looked at her grandpa's face. He was awake, for a moment.

"Grandpa, I love you so much," she gushed, he nodded.

Seto leaned down; it looked like he wanted to say something to him.

"Take care of her," he whispered. Seto stood up; he had a small tear in his eye.

"I love you too princess."

Serenity sobbed even harder, as she heard the heart monitor flat line. Seto gathered her up in his arms and held her. He wanted to always be there to hold her and to comfort her in every hard moment of her life.


	9. Cinnamon Roasted Almonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Serenity only had a few more items on her Christmas list to buy. Then she will be done with shopping. She had Tea, Rebecca, and Seto left.

Seto was walking around with her, so she couldn't get his present. She already knew what she was going to give him. It was going to be a photo album. Ever since they have been together, she has done her best to take pictures of everything they do together. She just needed to buy a few more items and it will be ready.

They were walking around the shops around Domino.

"Serenity are you almost done?" Seto asked, you could hear the boredom in his voice.

He hated shopping. He hated the cold. He was carrying all of the bags. They weren't heavy, but having to carry them was annoying.

"Just two more, and then I will be done, I promise."

"That's what you said a half hour ago," Seto growled under his breath.

"Oh, stop it, you know growling won't get you anything, and its hard finding the perfect gift for my friends."

"Why couldn't we just have stayed home and ordered them through the internet?"

"That is the lazy way, and besides this is more fun."

"Serenity I'm not having fun."

"Fine, we'll take a break and find something to eat too," Serenity reasoned as she made her way for the food court.

Seto didn't say anything as he followed her. The food court was a small building that had four to five fast food restaurants in them. They were disgusting, they had anybody working for them, and the food was cheap. He didn't want to eat at the food court, he didn't want to be walking around in the cold anymore. Nothing good ever came from the food court.

"That smells amazing," Serenity exclaimed.

Serenity's outburst broke Seto's thoughts on the food court. He glanced over at her, her attention was on an old cart. Something smelt of cinnamon.

The owner of the cart was a larger, older gentleman, with a huge beard. His cart was even older than him, and it really needed some repair. Beside all that the older man was smiling and trying to sell his treats. Seto was not impressed.

"Let's keep walking, Serenity," Seto insisted. He may have hated the food court, but nothing was worse than an old, broken down cart.

"Uh-uh, these almonds are the best," Serenity slowly made her way to the old vender.

"I thought you didn't like nuts."

"I like almonds, especially these almonds."

"What's so special about these almonds?"

Serenity stopped, she looked at him, with a smile. "You have to taste them." Serenity ran to the almonds.

"Serenity!" Seto called after her,

He sighed. _"There is no controlling her is there,"_ he smiled. _"Just like me," _he thought to himself.

Serenity ran back to Seto with a small container in her small hands. It smelt even more delectable when it was closer. She had smile on her face, they only sold the cinnamon roasted almonds during the winter and a lot around Christmas time.

They continued making their way to the food court.

"Seto would you like one?" Serenity asked offering for him to take one.

He looked in the paper container, the smell was too amazing to pass up.

"No, you don't know how old his cart is or what could be living in that cart."

"Do you honestly think I would have bought them if I thought that. He has been here every year. I always buy almonds from him."

Serenity stopped and offered some of her almonds to him.

"Please, they are really good, have some," she begged.

"Fine," he gave in.

He took one, and popped it into his mouth. His eyes widen in surprise, it was the greatest almond he has ever eaten. It had cinnamon and sugar wrapped around the almond and the almond was warm. It practically melted in his mouth. He took a small handful.

Serenity giggled, his reaction was priceless, and she knew he would like them. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"See I told you they were good," she smirked.

"Instead of going to the food court could we go get some more?" Seto asked softly.

Serenity laughed out loud, she thought it was funny when he asked questions like this. It reminded her of a little child, she loved it when Seto asked for things softly.

"Only if you are good little boy," she teased.

"Not funny."


	10. Airport

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

"Mai I don't understand why you invited moneybags," Joey complained.

"Because whether you like it or not, he is your sister's boyfriend and he hasn't seen her in three weeks too," Mai explained, Seto just smirked.

Joey, Mai, and Seto were all at the airport waiting for Miss Serenity Wheeler. Serenity was able to visit her grandmother in the states. It wasn't very often that she was able to visit her, so when the opportunity came Serenity volunteered to go. Her grandmother had fallen down the stairs and broken her leg. Serenity was able to go and help, for the first three weeks. Serenity could only get so many days off from work. It worked out, because her grandmother's neighbor was a nice woman who could look in from time to time.

Serenity's grandmother is a stubborn old bat. She didn't listen to the doctor, because she claimed that he didn't know what he was talking about, because he is a few years older than Serenity. Serenity had a very exhausted three weeks. Trying to keep her grandmother to follow the doctor's orders.

But Seto knew all of this; little did Joey and Mai know that Serenity would call Seto, every single night. Seto would be on the phone most of the night, just talking to Serenity. This time apart almost killed him. He couldn't believe the impact that this girl had on his life. Serenity felt the same way. She said so the night before. Seto smiled at the memory.

XXX

_ They had been laughing; Serenity had trouble catching her breath. This happened all the time. There were ways that she could make him open up, ways to make him laugh out loud. Not the crazy obsessed laugh when he dueled, but a genuine laugh. He hasn't laughed like this in years, in fact since before the orphanage. Serenity finally caught her breath. She didn't say anything for a moment._

_ "Serenity is everything alright?"_

_ "Yeah," she said slowly._

_ Seto waited patiently, she only sounded like this when she had something serious to say. _

_ "You know, being over here in the states, away from Joey, away from my friends, and away from you. I have done a lot of thinking. I know for a fact that I missed Joey and my friends, but I mostly missed you. Being away from you gave me time to think about our relationship. I know you are very important to me and I have something to tell you once I get home."_

_ "Why are you telling me this?"_

_ "I thought I should, I feel like I need too. I really want to Seto."_

_ "When will you home?"_

_ "My plane comes in around eightish."_

_ "I… I have something to tell you too."_

_ "So tomorrow around nine at your place," Serenity asked._

_ "That sounds like a plan. See you then Serenity."_

_ "Bye Seto, oh I can't wait for tomorrow," Serenity said with laughter back in her voice._

_ Seto chuckled, "Bye Serenity." _

XXX

Little did Serenity know that Seto had already been invited to come to the airport with Mai and her brother. He didn't care for surprises, but Serenity on the other hand loved them.

He didn't really know what she was going to say, but he had an anxious feeling all day. What did she have to say, that she couldn't say over the phone. He knew she wasn't going to break up with him, because she said he is important to her, and that she missed him. What could it be? It could be anything. Everything with her he had no idea what to expect, which was new for him. He knew exactly how his life should be. Seto found out over the year they have been together, he didn't know how he lived his life without her.

She has changed him so much. He was laughing out loud again. He smiled more, because she brought that smile of hers into his life. Nothing has changed at work, but it seemed different.

There was one more change, one he thought would never happen. He was here with Joey Wheeler. He never ever thought he would have anything in common with this mutt.

"Her flight just landed," Joey exclaimed as he jumped up and ran to the window.

"Joey stop, you look like a child," Mai scolded.

"Can't help it, I can't wait to see Ren."

"She's only been gone for a few weeks," Seto pointed out.

"Yeah so, I can still miss her. She is my sister."

"Didn't Mokuba get excited when you came home from a business trip?" Mai asked.

Seto thought about it for a moment. He did, he did get more excited when they were younger. When Seto does come home they hang out more and talk about different things.

"Yeah he did, still does."

"So you have a little understanding," Mai said a little defensively. "I missed her too."

"Seems we never should have let her go," Seto mumbled.

"She would have found away to go anyway," Mai said with a smile.

"That's right no controlling her when she makes up her mind."

Mai laughed, "Nothing can make her change her mind either once it is made up."

Joey ran back over looked up at the screen. Making sure that her flight was here and she would be coming down the escalator soon.

Mai and Seto stood and walked over to Joey. Both feeling excited as Joey grin grew even bigger. A large group of people were coming down the escalator. All three of them held their breath, just waiting to see the small, brown haired girl. Suddenly she appeared. Joey shouted the loudest.

Once she made it to the bottom of the steps, she had a huge smile. She saw her brother, and her sister-in-law, and Seto. Seto is here; she dropped her bag, and started to run. Never did she think that he would be here. She ran pass Joey and right into Seto's open arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he twirled her around, she started to laugh. Since her laugh was contagious he started to laugh too.

Joey was dumbfounded she ran past him into _his _arms. Joey couldn't believe it, Kaiba was laughing. He watched as Kaiba twirled his baby sister around. He watched once the stopped as she kissed him.

"Isn't that sweet," Mai whispered, she didn't want to interrupt.

She didn't know what would happen when she invited him to come, but she had a pretty good idea that this would happen. Mai grinned, she saw everyone around watch them. Everyone wanted to see what was happening. Then they all smile when they see that it is a couple embracing.

"Come on let's get her bags, and give them a moment," Mai said pulling Joey's arm.

He couldn't believe it. Joey had to share his sister with his enemy. At first he hated it, he even forbid her to see him, but now. Seeing them together like this, he can't do anything to stop it. They are in love.

"Alright," Joey mumbled.

Once Serenity broke away, she couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Surprise," Seto smiled as he placed his forehead on hers. Her grin grew even more.

"So what did you want to tell me."

Serenity wrapped her arms tighter around him. She glanced up into his eyes, his blue, blue eyes. He has a small in the corner of his mouth. She could never, ever leave him again or take a trip alone. He needed to come the next time.

"It's simple really, being away it help be to realize how much I love you. Seto Kaiba I love you so much. I love you with all of my heart."

"Being away from you for three weeks was torture. At first I didn't know why, but then having a talk with Mokuba. He helped me to realize why. You Serenity Wheeler are my everything, you are what I want, and you are what I need. Yes I have too, I love you too."

Serenity had happy tears in her eyes when she kissed him again. She pulled him closer. Seto had a hand on her waist and one on the back of her head. Life couldn't be better than this.

"Hey where's my hug?" Joey asked as interrupted.

They broke away, she turned and ran into her brother's open arms. With a smile on her face and a laugh escaping, life couldn't get any better.


	11. Fancy Party

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Seto Kaiba hated parties. He hated the mingling, he hated the fake smiles. He hated it all, but he especially hated the tuxedo. Mokuba wanted to throw a fancy party, for his eighteenth birthday. Even if Mokuba is in charge that still meant that he had to be here. It is his brother's birthday after all.

He walked around and did the mingling, did the fake smiles. Even though he hated it that doesn't mean he didn't know how. They had rented a ballroom in the glamorous side of Domino. Seto didn't want all the guests at his house, even if it was big enough to hold everyone. The guests were mostly teenagers. He didn't want them at his house. A food table was off to the side, with most of Mokuba's favorites, tables and chairs around so guests could sit and eat. There also was a dance floor, with a live band. Everything Mokuba wanted.

Seto turned around, as much as he hated parties, he hated them even more. Yugi's little gang making their way down the stairs. It is Mokuba's party he could invite anyone he wanted, even if he doesn't like it.

Yugi came in with his tux with Tea on his arm. She has on a light blue dress, it fit to her form, then at the bottom it flared out. Joey looked bored in his tux, but the lovely Mai Valentine looked excited. Mai has on a black strapless dress; this also fit to her body. It has a shimmery look to it. Both women looked beautiful.

Seto knew they were, but they weren't his kind of beauty. He also notices how the idiot dice boy and even bigger idiot spike head were all alone. Which is unusual, they usually had their hands all over the mutt's little sister. Seto didn't like them; he hated them more than anyone. Seto went to turn around when he saw her come in. He stopped and turned back towards her. She looked amazing. She had his full attention as she descended the stairs.

Serenity has on a lavender dress, it was full and had layers. She also had matching lavender gloves, with little rhinestones. She felt like a princess. Her long hair was done in curls and she even had a little bit of glitter in her hair.

Serenity refused to be escorted by anyone. She has finally put her foot down. She didn't need a man, well at least right now. She was drinking up the atmosphere that she didn't see the last step. She tripped, but she was able to catch herself in time. A few strands of hair came undone, so she gently pulled back the hair from her face. She hated how she could be so clumsy.

Yugi and his friends had already made their way towards the food table. Joey had a chicken leg hanging out of his mouth when he beckoned her over. She gave a smile as she shook her head. She didn't notice the pair of blue eyes watching her.

XXX

Serenity sat down and glanced at them, they all had a small plate of food. Expect Joey he had a small plate loaded with food, but she didn't feel like eating, so she excused herself.

"Where you going?" Joey asked, with food in his mouth.

"Joey don't talk with food in your mouth," Tea scolded. "It's disgusting."

He gives her a little glare. He didn't want to come in the first place, so he decided that he is going to do things his way.

"You better answer him Hon, before he really starts to have a fit," Mai whispered behind her hand.

Joey swallowed, "I heard that." Both girls smile.

"It's a party; I don't want to just sit here. I'm going to go mingle, I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure you two are related?" Tea asked with a smile.

Everyone laughed, "I'm sure," Serenity said with a huge smile.

"Serenity would you like me to join you?" Tristan asked.

"No Serenity would you _me_ to join you?" Duke asked.

"No thank you, I'll be fine by myself."

Both boys slumped back into their chairs. Mai gave her a thumps up and a wink. Mai could see her teachings have paid off. Serenity came to her a few months ago complaining about Duke and Tristan, so Mai gave her a few pointers.

Serenity made her way around the ballroom. Everyone looked so elegant and beautiful, she smiled. She began to search the dance floor.

Tonight had a different feel to it. It felt like something good is going to happen tonight. She saw the birthday boy; he is surrounded by girls from school like usual. Serenity had become friends with him at school. They had a few classes together, and worked on projects. She even knew all about his relationship with Rebecca Hawkins and why they kept it a secret.

Serenity kept walking; it wasn't his fault that he is handsome. She turned to the large windows. They were up on the thirtieth floor of a building that had a ballroom. The height took her breath away. Being up so high had some benefits, the sight for one is amazing. The live band began to play one of her favorite songs; she began to dance to the music.

XXX

Seto continued to watch Serenity. He couldn't help it; his eyes were drawn to her. He watched her leave her friends, to mingle. He remembered her coming to the house to work on homework, or to hang out with Mokuba. The song changed, he had lost sight of her for a moment. He looked over the dance floor. Mokuba had finally chosen a dance partner for the song, but it wasn't her. He couldn't see her anywhere.

He saw Yugi and Tea dancing. Mai dragging Joey to the dance floor. The two idiots standing off to the side. Seto's eyes narrowed at the two, he just hated them. He looked away; he had no idea where she could be. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. He turned his head and saw Serenity dancing, by herself. She moved with such grace, he turned his whole body to watch her dance. It surprised him to see that even her shadow had grace.

He knew he didn't have a chance with her. He hated her family and friends, and most of them hated him as well. She seemed so out of reach. This is new for him, if he wanted something, he would find a way for it to be within his reach. Basically if he wanted something he would get what he wanted.

He watched as her gloved arms reach above her head. He wanted to move over to her, he needed too. It felt like she was reaching for him to come, but he knew that wasn't true. She played with his heart, he didn't like that. Then her arms slowly came down and wrapped around her. It looked like she was holding herself together. In the moonlight Seto saw a single tear fall.

"_The song has moved her to tears," _he thought, with is eyebrows raised in question.

Why does this song make you cry? He wanted to ask, but doesn't know how too. He needed to be rid of her, but there will always be that longing. He needed to be close to her, but not too close.

He turned to face the dance floor, but his eyes were still on Serenity. He watched as she elegantly moved into the crowd. Walking past him without a glance, but she did brush his hand with her gloved one.

He felt like this every time she came around. When she would come and study with Mokuba or when they would watch a movie. It was ridiculous that he felt like this, but it was calling him silently. She could be a drug.

The song ended and the next one began to start. It was another slower song. Seto stood tall. Should he go and ask her to dance? It would be a huge chance if he did. Everyone would see and everyone would wonder who Seto Kaiba was dancing with, because he never danced.

He couldn't believe that he had fallen for this girl. He realized this a few months ago. Mokuba had another dance party, one much like this one, except it was with everyone from his school. That meant Serenity was there. At that dance, that dance was when Seto figure out that he had a small crush on her. He felt foolish for admitting it, he still does. There had been a few times over the past months where she was in his dreams. She also had been dancing.

Dancing in real life and in his dreams, he couldn't believe it was her of all people. She was so different than her idiot of a brother.

Serenity had found a dance partner this time. Being that idiot Tristan Taylor. Seto's blood boiled as he missed his chance with this dance. The night was still young, and there will be more dances to come.

"Having fun big brother?" Mokuba asked as he came and stood next to Seto.

"I'm having a blast," Seto replied dryly, Mokuba laughed.

"Why don't you ask someone to dance?" Mokuba asked raising his eyebrow knowingly.

"Why don't you find your little girlfriend and dance with her."

"She's not here; she emailed me earlier saying she stuck in a dig in South America."

"Why her of all people?"

"She's spunky, she's beautiful, she's amazing, she's smart, she's."

"Okay, I get it," Seto interrupted. He didn't need to hear Mokuba describe his girlfriend to him.

"Hey you asked," Mokuba laughed.

A moment a silence past between the brothers. Seto has been wanted to ask Mokuba a question for a while now. He just never knew how to ask, which is dumb. If he wanted to know something, he always found out.

"Why didn't you date her in high school," Seto asked as he inclined his head in Serenity's direction.

Mokuba looked at Serenity. He was wondering when Seto would ask this question. Everyone else did.

"We both needed a friend; she was going through some hard stuff. Rebecca and I had some hard stuff, but we worked through it later. We just seemed to find each other at the right time. We actually talked about it. When Becs broke up with me junior year we actually consider it, but she said she couldn't. She said I was just like a brother to her, and that would never change. I have to admit, I saw her just like a sister. It would have been weird if we started to date. Soon after that Becs and I made up and got back together."

Seto nodded in understanding. He saw someone coming in their direction out of the corner of his eye. He knew who it was, just by the blonde hair and the glasses. It was arrange for her to come late like this.

"Well, here is my birthday present little brother," Seto said as held up his hand.

Mokuba looked confused, but he looked to where Seto was pointing. Mokuba's eyes grew in recognition.

"Rebecca?"

"Happy birthday Mokuba," she smiled.

Mokuba gathered her up in his arms. Her arms wrapped around him too. He hasn't seen her for a few weeks. When he received her email saying she couldn't come he was sad, disappointed, and mad, but now all those evil thoughts to the universe he took back. He let her go and kissed her. She returned it with passion.

"Okay not in front of me," Seto declared.

"Sorry," the replied as the jumped apart.

"Go, and have fun," Seto continued as he walked away.

He could hear the giggles from Rebecca behind him. He was happy for his brother, but they didn't have to do that in front of him.

Seto continued to walk around the ballroom. He didn't stop until he had Serenity back into his sights. It has become a habit. He felt like he needed to know where she was. He found her on the dance floor with another guy. By the looks of it, it was Duke Devlin. Seto controlled his anger. The song ended, Serenity seemed to bounce out of his arms, as fast as she could, and Seto smirked.

The next song came on, his smirked deepened. The time has come, to stop watching her and to give up the view of her and ask her. He walked over to her; she had her back towards him. She seemed to be looking for someone. He didn't say anything as gently tapped her shoulder. She whirled around, and she smiled. It was who she was looking for.

They didn't say anything as he took her hand and placed his on her waist. As her hand went to his shoulder. Their eyes never leaving the other. She was finally in his arms. This has been what they have been waiting for all night. There was nothing better than this moment, for both of them.

This was the moment she has been waiting for. Seto talked to the band earlier to play their song, and to have a spot light on them. Seto wanted to dance with his girlfriend in front of everyone.

Seto and Serenity have been secretly dating for the past few months. It was her idea. She wanted to see if it would last, and when it did. She needed to wait to tell Joey. To ease him into this situation. Last night Serenity had called Seto and informed him that she was done with the secrets was ready to tell Joey the truth.

They were dancing to their song. When the song hit the climax, Seto leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, she kissed him back.

With his forehead resting on hers he asked.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but I think it might be obvious now," she smirked.

They turned their heads Joey had fainted, and Duke and Tristan were crying. Mai, Yugi, Tea, Mokuba, and Rebecca all have known.

The song ended and the crowd clapped as Seto and Serenity walked off the dance floor over to help with Joey. Serenity couldn't help but laugh, she knew that Joey would react this way. She just needed Seto with her to give her the courage she needed. Maybe they need to have a party for every occasion they needed to tell Joey something, well something important.


	12. Her Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

She smiled at him again; she didn't know how he cherishes her smiles. He honestly never thought anyone would smile at him like that. Her smiles always left him breathless. Her lips moving upward; there shouldn't be anything special about it, but it always is special.

She smiles every time she sees him, it is always a true smile, and it reaches her bright green eyes every time. She smiles for her idiot of a brother, she smiles for her friends. She smiles when she is helping someone, either it be his younger brother or his brother's wife, or the old gentleman at the store. She has a smile for everyone, but the one that matters most is the one for him.

Her smiles will always be his, own personal paradise. He wouldn't do anything special, he was just being himself. All he does is makes sure she is loved. It was hard at first, because he had his company to run and he didn't have time for a woman. Then slowly she wiggled her way into his life. She has found a way to love him, and in return he found a way to love her. It all started with her smile.

Every time she smiled, he felt useless. He bends to her will, through her smile. He couldn't control it. Her smile has become his weakness. He didn't like that he had one weakness. Once she smiles, he can't do a thing to resist it. Her smile has become similar to his brother's puppy eyes when they were younger.

Maybe it isn't a weakness; he is willing to do whatever it takes to take care of his loved ones. He will always be helpless when she smiles. He can't let her go; he will always need that smile. Her smile drives him crazy, but also at the same time it drives him wild. Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling he would feel when she smiles.

Her smile has always sent warm feelings into his usually cold heart. Every time she smiled it brought him closer, he was drawn to her and her smile. Her smile, he craved it like a drug, he needed it. He has never felt like this about anyone, or about anyone's lips.

Before her there were women who would smile, but none of them did anything for him. He could see the fakeness in them. When he found her, her smile was better than the best. He considers himself lucky to find her, and her smile. He doesn't do luck, so to say that he is lucky that he found her. It truly is saying something about her, and her smile.

There have been times when she smiles at him and he needs to tell himself to breathe, because she truly takes his breath away. When she isn't near, just thinking about her smile can bring a smile to his lips. Most of the times it's when he needs to calm down at work, because some idiot made a mistake or he is in a meeting. Well during the meeting, he smiles mently, he doesn't need his colleagues thinking something was wrong with him. Just thinking about her makes him smile.

It is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. He will do whatever it takes to keep that smile on her lips.

When she smiles it sometimes means she wants to do something silly, like walk around with fifty balloons. It could mean she needs something, like babysitting her nieces and nephew. It could mean she is excited to see him, like when she arrived home from the airport. Her smile could mean so many things. Each and everyone as special as the one that truly matters.

When she smiles for him, at him, with him, there is a something different, a very good different feeling. This smile, her smile is full of love; a love only for him. When he sees her smile of love he can't help, but smile his smile of love at her and only for her. Because her smile is his smile. When he finds her smiling, he can't but smile with her.

She brings out the best of him. All of this because of one small and simple thing. A smile from the one person he loves more than anything in the world.


	13. Bubble Wrap

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Serenity is a good friend; there is no joke about it. She will always be there for her friends. Serenity is the friend you called when you needed a shoulder to cry on. Serenity is there when you needed to vent about work, school, or just to vent. Serenity is always the one you called when your car runs out of gas, she would be here with her little gas can as soon as she could.

That is why she is at her friend's house on her day off helping him move across town. That way he would have his own place one that he could share with his new wife. Mokuba Kaiba had recently gotten married and wanted to start fresh with a place that they could call theirs. He loves his older brother, but Mokuba wanted Seto to have his house all to him, and his future family, when it came time for it of course.

Seto secretly wanted him to stay, but knew that Mokuba and Rebecca need to be on their own. They have been living in the mansion, but they both decided that it was time for them to have a place for their own. Seto didn't understand why it had to be across town. Mokuba claims he will always be nearby and would see Seto at work at KaibaCorp.

Seto didn't want to admit it, but he is having a hard time with this. Seto has always been there for Mokuba, and it is hard for him to let him go. Seto almost didn't let them go, but he did, because it is time for both of them to live their lives. Serenity did her best to support them both.

Serenity is helping in packing and cleaning up Mokuba's side of the mansion. Rebecca had moved in officially after they were married, so she had all her belongings there. Serenity was working mostly on Mokuba's belongings. There is a room in the mansion just for his toy models. Serenity isn't that surprised at how many toy models Mokuba had. Everyone gave one to him for his birthday or Christmas. The fun part about today is they need to be wrapped in bubble wrap.

"Mokuba what do you want me to do with all these toys?" Serenity asked as she called into the other room.

"They are not toys, their collectables!" Mokuba shouted back.

"Collectable toys, right got it."

"They are not toys," Mokuba exclaimed.

Serenity laughed out loud, she has found it is really fun to tease him about his 'toys'. She started to wrap his 'toys' in the bubble wrap. She taped the end of it off and gently placed it in the box. She picked up the next one and wrapped it again gently placed it in the box. She picked up the next one, but she placed it back down.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to pop one of the bubbles on the wrap. '_Pop_' Serenity giggled. She popped another one, she giggled louder.

"What are you doing?"

Serenity looked up, standing in the doorway is her boyfriend, aka Seto Kaiba. By the looks of it he had just arrived home. He still has his suit, he is loosening his tie and his briefcase in his other hand, and a knowing smile.

"I'm helping Mokuba."

"Yeah, by popping all the bubble wrap. Without the wrap his precious 'toys' will break."

Serenity blushed, "I couldn't help it. I have spent most of the time today with bubble wrap. You could only take so much before you have to pop one," Serenity explained as she brought her forefinger and thumb together to pop them. "And pop it."

Seto laughed at her explanation. He doesn't know why, but every time she talks about something small and simple. He always finds that he is both laughing and smiling with her. She has changed his life in a small way, but he knows he will never change it. She finds joy in so many small ways, which just brings a smile to his face.

"You could even roll out the bubble wrap and walk on it."

'_Pop, pop, pop_,' happened all at once, Serenity laughed out loud. Seto laughed with her. Her laughter is so contagious. Anything that Serenity laughed at you could always hear her happiness.

"Or, or, you could unroll the rest of the roll and you can roll on it."

Serenity unrolled the rest of the big roll of bubble wrap, and she rolled on the bubble wrap.

'_Pop, snap, pop, pop."_

Serenity is laughing so hard that she couldn't make a sound. Serenity glanced up at Seto through her smile he also is laughing so hard. He fell to his knees.

"What is so funny?" Serenity asked.

"You, you are so funny," Seto stated as he finally had control of his laughter.

"Me? What about me? All I did was roll on bubble wrap," Serenity stated as she crawled over to him in the doorway.

"Yes, but your laughter, even the smallest giggle can cause me to laugh with you. Your laughter has become my laughter. I will always love listening to your laugh," he explained as he kissed her forehead.

Serenity smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"I have to tell Mokuba something," Serenity said with a serious tone.

Seto is taken back, what had changed the mood so suddenly? He pulled her back to look into her eyes. To find out what happened to change the mood.

"What is it?"

"We need more bubble wrap. I rolled on the last of it," Serenity laughed with a smile.

Seto laughed even harder, with her.


	14. Rain

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Serenity slipped into his office quietly. She didn't want to disturb him while he worked. She sat on the couch in his office. Her boyfriend sat at his desk, he is on the phone. She knew he would rather be coming up with some new design, and not be stuck behind a desk. Even though he is great at the desk work, she knows that Seto hates it.

Serenity caught Seto's eye, he rolled them and she smiled. She knew the annoyance from being on the phone. In high school and during the summers in between, she was telemarketer and she hated it. She talked to a ton of jerks, now she is in school wanting to become a kindergartener teacher.

She stood and walked over to behind Seto. She started to play with his hair. He has told her on many occasions that her fingers relax him. She digs her nails in to his scalp holds it for a couple of seconds and repeats it all over his head. Her mother use to do it on her head when she was a child. It relieves stress and he just enjoys her hands in his hair.

"What?" Seto repeated once or twice.

The down side to her fingers, it distracted him like no other. Serenity giggles; she knows what her hands can do. Seto hung up the phone and leans back into his chair, and back into her hands.

"He is an idiot," Seto mumbled.

Serenity giggled, everyone is an idiot in Seto's eyes. He has a very high IQ, so when he works, it is hard for him to find someone that can do things his way. When things aren't done his way, he gets frustrated and calls everyone an idiot.

Seto didn't say anything else, he couldn't Serenity's hands were working their magic. Seto couldn't get much done with her around. She is too distracting, in more ways than one.

"Do you have any plans on Saturday?" Serenity asked causally.

"I do have a meeting in the morning, why?"

"Is there any chance of you moving the meeting to a different day?"

"I could move it to Monday or Tuesday, Serenity Why?"

"Really you could? That would be great," Serenity exclaimed, then calmed down. "Is it an important meeting?"

"It's just a follow up meeting. We are working on a big project and there is a need to review a few things."

"Oh that makes sense, so that is a yes to the moving the meeting?"

"Yes I will move the meeting." Seto replied as he stood and turned and grabbed Serenity by the waist and pulled her close. "I have asked you twice now, what is on Saturday?"

Serenity just smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to a kiss. He kissed her back; he pulled away after a little bit.

"Serenity?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me Mr. Kaiba." Serenity asked with a smile.

Seto smiled as he kissed her forehead, "I would love too," he whispered in her ear.

"Great I'll come and pick you up at nine on Saturday," Serenity said as she gave him a quick hug and kiss and ran out of his office.

"Bye Seto, see you on Saturday," she called from the door.

"Good-bye Serenity," he answered as he sat back down. Once the door shut the continued working, but with a smile.

XXX

Serenity isn't nervous, she isn't. She pulled up in front of the mansion, and gathered herself. She is just going out with her boyfriend. They have gone out many times. There is only one difference, she is in charge today. Ever since they have been together he has planned everything.

He takes her on dates, like going to movie premieres, sailing, and hiking. She has asked him to do little things here and there, but this was the first time she has asked him out on a date, so her nerves were getting to her.

She stepped out of her car and slowly walked to the door and took her time to knock on the door. She knocked, and waited. She knew she could have just gone in, but she wanted it to feel as much like a date as possible. She knew she is being silly, but she didn't care.

The door opened, Serenity smiled, Seto stood in the before her in a simple blue t-shirt with a cool design and black jeans. She is wearing a green striped t-shirt, with jean shorts, with green converse.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey," he greeted back.

"You ready to go?" He nodded as he followed her to her car.

He opened the door for her, she got back into the driver's seat and he go into the passengers.

"I can't remember the last time I was in your car," Seto commented.

"I think the last time was last Halloween. You remember when we carved pumpkins."

"Oh yeah," Seto agreed as nodded his head. "There are two things I want to know." He turned his head towards her.

"Okay, what?" Serenity asked as she drove away from the house and down the drive towards the gate.

"Where are we going and where is my kiss?"

Serenity giggled, before pulling out into traffic, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

She pulled away and said, "It's a surprise."

Serenity turned her attention back on the road and drove away without saying another word on where they were going.

XXX

They talked for a few hours. Seto fell asleep and Serenity is quietly singing to the radio. They have a finally reached their destination. Serenity parked, she glanced over at Seto. It isn't very often when she sees him sleep. She enjoyed looking at him and how he looks so innocent while he sleeps. Knowing when he walks up the innocence disappears. She hates to wake him up.

She kissed his cheek, he mumbled something unintelligent.

"Wake up sleepy head, we are here."

Serenity stepped out of the car, and opened her trunk. Seto stepped out too, he stretched his long body.

"Where are we?" Seto asked as he looked around.

All he could see is trees; he turned around and saw small hut, with tables and chairs, and also a ton of bikes of all kinds.

"Every summer after I had my eye surgery, my family and I would come up here and rent a bike, and bike around the lake at the bottom of the hill. They have camping sites, they have picnic tables, even a small beach by the lake," Serenity explained as she shut the trunk and held up a picnic basket. "We are going to do the same, bike around the lake and have a picnic."

"We are going to sit over there and eat food on the ground?" Seto asked pointing to a small grove of trees.

"Well not over there, but the same basic idea. Don't worry I brought a blanket."

"So where are we going exactly?"

"We are going down by the lake, and the fastest way is to ride a bike down."

He looked at her; this was something he has never done before. This was something he has never even thought about doing. Every day with Serenity has been special, to have someone who thinks differently. Someone who sees the world differently, he has never thought of how much he cherishes her for that. He loves her with all of his heart, and has told her that on many occasions as well, with words and with actions.

He took the picnic basket from her hand and took her hand in his, he smiled.

"Well, lead the way Miss Wheeler."

Serenity grinned, as she squeezed his hand as they walked towards the small hut. Serenity's nerves were gone. She didn't know how he would take this, because she knows it isn't his thing. She is so happy that he is here with her. She has only been here with family in the past. She vowed once she had a boyfriend she would bring him up here.

Once they reached the hut, she told him to wait on a bench. She ran over to the hut and ordered a bike for them to rent. Seto watched her; he wasn't much for being outside. He wanted to make Serenity happy and she wanted to bike around a lake, then he will bike around a lake. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"Seto!" Serenity shouted. His eyes snapped open.

He saw her and his eyes grew wide. She waved as she showed him the bike. It is a tandem bike. It is a dark blue bike with two seats and a basket in front and there even is a bell on one of the handle bars. Serenity brought the bike over to him.

"Look it even has a basket, so we could put the picnic basket in."

Seto placed the basket in the basket. She got on the seat in the front, as Seto hesitantly got on the seat in the back. Then they were off.

"I can't remember the last time I was on a bike," Seto commented.

"Once you learn you never really forget."

"It is surprisingly true."

Together they rode towards the path. They made their way down the path, with trees on both sides of them. It was so familiar to Serenity, but so foreign to Seto. This was something she could show him, something she could teach him. She doesn't get to have a chance to do that every often.

They talked, they laughed, and they just enjoyed being together. Something they both love doing, being with the one person they don't have to hide from. The one person they trust more than anyone. The one person they love with all of their hearts.

It had been at least thirty minutes, before Serenity decided to stop pedaling and spread her legs.

"Serenity don't do that," Seto scolded, Serenity laughed out loud.

She loves teasing him; she placed her feet back on the pedals.

"What's wrong?" She laughed.

"You know what's wrong." She laughed even harder; since Seto is behind her she couldn't see his smile.

Just around the next turn, Serenity gasped. The lake came into view and it is magnificent. The sun reflecting in the greenish blue of the water, the trees surrounding, Serenity loves this place.

This was where Joey proposed to Mai. Everyone was up here for a picnic, Duke even brought his boat, there was also swimming. It was a very fun day. Sadly it was when Serenity was still single, or else she would have invited Seto and Mokuba. They stopped, so they could have a better look at the lake.

"It is so beautiful," Serenity mentioned.

"It is, I can see why you come here."

Serenity looked back at him; he is looking at the lake. He had a small smile. Serenity smiled too, she grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. He looked at her and gave her a smile, the one that Serenity loves the best.

"Come on we only have a little bit more ways to go."

They started biking again, just like Serenity said it was just a little bit more to go. They stopped at a little site. They parked the bike, Seto grabbed the picnic basket. Serenity grabbed his hand and took off. Seto stumbled over his feet to keep up with her. He was taken by surprise when she took off.

Serenity giggled, she hasn't felt so giddy before. Serenity is in one of her favorite places with the one person she loves more than anyone.

"Come Seto, we need to get to the top of the hill."

Seto ran ahead of her, pulling her behind him, both laughing. They reached the top, from the top they could see the entire lake. It isn't really big, but it's big enough. Trees surround it, you could see movement in the trees it is the other bikers on the bike path. Seto took a deep breath, taking in all the fresh air. It's been a while since he has breathed in something so fresh. Being in the city isn't the best for fresh air like this.

Seto placed the basket down, he hasn't felt like this in a long time. He actually felt giddy. He picked up Serenity by the waist and spun her around. She gave a little squeak in surprise, but it quickly turned into laughter. He stopped spinning, and just held her.

She had captured his lips and kissed them thoroughly, as he kissed her back just as hard. Both were panting when she pulled away. She loves him so much and everyday it grows more and more. She placed her forehead on his.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

"Are you hungry, I made a lot of food?" She asked as she jumped out of his arms. She opened the basket and revealed a blanket and under the blanket a lot of food.

"You made all of this?" Seto asked in awe, he forgets how amazing she truly is.

"Yeah, I just had so much fun I couldn't stop."

Seto sat on the blanket, and watched as she took everything out of the basket. There is sandwiches, fruit, and vegetables, everything she could think of. Seto loves how talented she is. Not only is she going to school to become a teacher, she sings, she can dance, she can cook, and she can love him.

After most of the food was consumed, Serenity is eating an apple and Seto's head is in her lap. Serenity had her hand in his hair. He laid there enjoying every moment, he had his eyes closed.

He can't remember the last time he was so relaxed.

They were having such a good time that they didn't even notice the dark clouds that held the rain. Serenity leaned down to kiss his forehead, when she felt a rain drop on her cheek.

After that one rain drop, introduced one rain drop after another. Seto's eyes snapped open and sat up fast. Serenity moved just as fast to get everything back into the basket. He grabbed the blanket, as everything made it into the basket.

"Let's go," Seto said as he ran down the hill, he assumed that Serenity was right behind him.

Once he reached the bottom, he turned around and Serenity wasn't there. He looked back up the hill; Serenity overlooked the lake one more time.

"Serenity!" He called up to her. She looked down and smiled.

She ran down the hill. She didn't stop she ran right into Seto's open arms. Once he saw what she was doing he opened them to catch her. The basket fell out of her hands. He spun her around again.

"So how was our date Mr. Kaiba?" Serenity asked.

"It was perfect Miss Wheeler," Seto replied.

He leaned down and kissed her in the rain.


	15. Just Love Me

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

A fire burned in the fireplace. The Christmas tree glistened in the corner with all the lights and tinsel. The cook brought some cookies and hot chocolate, and the smell filled up the room.

"Thank you," Serenity called after him.

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile then he was gone.

Christmas music came through the speakers, on the floor Serenity sang along as she wrapped presents. Seto sat on the couch and just watched. Christmas was in a few days.

Serenity was done with her shopping. In the past she would be shopping until Christmas Eve and staying up late wrapping everything. She wanted to get done early this year. She smiled, as wrapped another present. This year she won't be stressing out on Christmas Eve.

She looked up, green eyes met blue.

Her smile grew, as he smiled at her. Lately this would happen. She would be doing something mundane, and she would catch him watching her. One night at her apartment she was doing the dishes and as she reached the next dish, she caught his eye. Seto was watching her.

A few days ago, Serenity sat in Seto's office as he worked. She likes to sit and wait for him to be done with work. She was reading a book, she turned a page. Something caught her eye, so she turned and smiled. Seto was watching her again.

The way he would watch her it wasn't in a creepy way. Every time their eyes met, she could see the love he has for her. It's like he can't believe she was there; he can't believe she loves him.

Serenity had to admit there were times when she would watch him too. She loved watching him. She would watch him while he worked. She would watch him when his niece and nephew were around. That was always fun to watch. There were times when Serenity still couldn't believe that she was dating Seto Kaiba.

Seto took a sip of his hot chocolate. Lately he never took his eyes off her.

"Come here, come help," Serenity said, with a smile.

Seto placed his cup down and stood. He came over and sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placed his head on her shoulder.

"Help how?" he asked.

Serenity shivered, because his breath blew in her ear, and his arms were wrapped around her. Anything he did affected her in every way. It didn't help that she loves being in his arms.

"When I wrap a present you can write the name tag that goes with it."

"How will I know who they are for?"

Serenity turned her head, she kissed his cheek, "I will tell you who they are for."

Seto quickly kissed her lips. He moved to sit next to her and help her with the presents.

Seto wrote the last tag and placed it under the tree. Serenity cleaned up the wrapping paper mess; while she cleaned she had a cookie in her mouth.

He smiled, ever since she came into his life, his life has never been the same. She is a happiness he never expected to have in his life. Now he can't image his life without her, he can't see a future without her either. There has to be a way for him to keep her in his life forever.

After the mess was cleaned up, Serenity sat on the couch, he sat next to her without hesitation. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. Everything about him felt so right, so perfect, and so natural.

They didn't say anything; there wasn't a need for words. Nothing was better than being in his arms; she discovered nothing was better that being with him.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Seto asked.

Serenity thought for a moment. She could ask for anything and everything. He would buy her anything she wanted. She could ask for all the trinkets in the windows, he has the money to buy everything he sees. He could even buy her the store. He could even buy her an island. He had the money to do whatever he wanted too, and he would buy it all for her.

Serenity didn't want anything you could buy at the store. There was only one thing she wanted, and he was the only one who could give it to her. She sat up, much to his disappointment. She needed to say this looking him in the eye.

"Just love me," she whispered.

She kissed his lips, and he kissed back. He placed his hands on her waist. Her hands went into his hair. Seto broke away for a moment; he picked her up and pushed her on her back on the couch. He hovered above her as he kissed her neck.

She gasped. She moved his head, so she could capture his lips once more. Seto's hand went under her shirt, but before anything could happen. They heard little footsteps running. Seto pulled away he looked into her green eyes.

"Just love me," Serenity whispered.

Seto kissed her once more and as he sat up he brought her with him. A plan formed in his mind.

XXX

"Why are we here again?" Joey asked annoyed.

"Knock it off Joseph, it was kind of Kaiba to invite everyone over for Christmas Eve. Besides he is Serenity's boyfriend," Mai scolded.

"Yeah daddy," Keiko chimed in. Keiko has grown to love Seto.

"My own daughter is against me," Joey whined.

"Love you daddy," Keiko said as she hugged his legs.

"Yeah love you daddy," Kimiko chimed in too. Joey picked them up and kissed their foreheads.

The Wheeler family was walking up the steps to the mansion when Yugi and his family drove up; same with Duke and Tristan in their cars. Tristan had moved on, it was hard, but he finally found someone who likes him. She went out of town to visit her family. Tristan still had work, so he couldn't go with her. Duke couldn't let Serenity go. He didn't understand why she didn't choose him. He has everything she could ever want.

Serenity opened the door; Matt, Kimiko, and Keiko attacked her legs. She wrapped her arms around them the best she could.

"Hey, come in, come in," she greeted as the kiddies shouted "Auntie Ren."

When they let go they shook off their coats and ran off. Serenity smiled as she watched them go. She felt someone grab her head from behind. Serenity was startled for a moment, then realized that it was Joey. It was one of the ways he said hi. She turned around and gave him hug. He kissed her forehead in a way only a brother could.

She gave Mai a quick hug too. They walked in together as a family; even if Joey grumbled about being there. He loves seeing his sister so happy. How moneybags does it he will never know. Joey didn't want to admit it, but he is happy that she found someone, who makes her happy; even if it is Kaiba. They followed Serenity into the living room. Serenity went and sat next to Kaiba he had claimed the loveseat for him and Serenity. Joey watched as Kaiba smiled as Serenity sat down.

Joey smiled; he still couldn't believe that his kid sister was the one who melted Kaiba's icy heart. They still fought, but not like it use to be. Now it was a mild rivalry. Joey knew it will never truly go away, it couldn't. This rivalry was something that just can't change. It has made them into the men they are today, but both are willing to put the rivalry aside for Serenity.

He watched Kaiba whispered something in Serenity ear, and she giggled. Joey smiled at his sister, but he glared at Kaiba. He still didn't like the guy.

In the room was tables with finger food, and drinks, and the huge tree was in the corner. Music played in the background, and the whole house was decked out for the Christmas. There was knocking at the door. Serenity went back to the door, she knew there was a butler, but these were her friends and she wanted to open the door for them.

"Be right back," Serenity informed them.

Joey just grunted, he already had his mouth full of some food. Mai was already searching for her kids.

"Welcome," Serenity greeted as she opened the door.

"Auntie Ren," Atem and Hope exclaimed.

Serenity gave Yugi's kids a hug. Atem was four and a half, he had Yugi's crazy and tricolor hair. Instead of the black hair, it was Tea's brown, with Tea's bright blue eyes. Atem had inherited Yugi's kindness. Hope was two years old and had black hair with red bangs, but it looked similar to Tea's hair. Hope had Yugi's big purple eyes. Hope was more energetic than Joey on sugar, but she was a doll.

Serenity has on many occasions, babysat all the kids. She volunteered too, she wanted to help out where she could, and babysitting was one way.

"Are you two ready for Christmas?" Serenity asked moving down to their level.

"Yes," they shouted together.

"Good, Matt, Kimiko and Keiko should be here somewhere, go see if you can find them."

"Kay," they shouted as they threw off their coats and ran off.

Serenity followed Yugi and Tea back to the living room. She informed Roland that there will be two more guest arriving soon. She really didn't want them here, but they are friends of Joey and Yugi. She knew they would be here soon. She saw them pull up; she really didn't want to put up with them.

Once she entered the room, she went back over to Seto on the loveseat. He placed his arm around her.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, but not in a little bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Where is my dear sweet Serenity?" Duke shouted from the hallway.

"That is what I mean," Serenity sighed.

"I thought he gave up, you know since us."

"Duke properly will never give up on me until; I'm either dead or married." Serenity couldn't see Seto's face, for a brief moment, it had a smile.

"I couldn't make him disappear," he whispered.

"I know, but he is a friend of Joey and Yugi."

"I could make them all disappear, so it will only be you and me."

Serenity turned and kissed him, "that would be the best, but why invite them in the first place?"

"It was mostly Mokuba's idea."

"What do you mean mostly?"

"Serenity!"

They both turned towards the doorway, they both looked disgusted. Duke was standing there with his arms open, his eyes closed, and with a mistletoe headband. If she greeted him with a hug, she also would have gotten a kiss, because they would be under mistletoe; everyone burst into laughter at his stupidity.

"Shut up Duke and move out of the doorway," Joey called out.

Duke glared at Joey, but he moved. Tristan followed, he went straight to the food table. Tristan waved at Serenity, she waved back. Things between them could never be the same. He ruined it, she snuggled into Seto.

Serenity was grateful that she was sitting next to Seto on the loveseat. That way Duke couldn't sit next to her and try to talk her out of dating Seto, and date him instead. Everyone had settled into a seat when screaming was heard from the hallway.

Mokuba ran in chasing all the kids. Rebecca waddled in behind them. She was excepting their third child. Mokuba and Rebecca had two children a boy and a girl, they were twins. The boy's name is Kyle and the girl is Kiki. They both have dirty blonde hair and blue grey eyes, they also have Mokuba's unruly hair and Rebecca's smarts.

All the kids ran over to Serenity. They all know that Serenity will protect them; she is the favorite of the grownups. Keiko climbed up on Seto's lap. Ever since Serenity brought her nieces and nephew over, Keiko and Seto have bonded, and Seto didn't mind it.

Mai saw this; she had to take a picture. It was one of the cutest moments she has ever seen. She smiled; she knew that Keiko loves Kaiba. When Mai's kids came back from spending the weekend at Kaiba's house, Joey was mad, but he got over it seeing how happy they were. Keiko wouldn't stop talking about Kaiba.

Mai nudged Joey; he looked over at his kids. He almost choked on his food. His daughter was sitting on Kaiba's lap. Joey couldn't believe it, Kaiba was tickling his daughter. He was playing with a kid, and she was enjoying it, AND it was his kid.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing?" Mai sighed.

"That's Kimiko."

"Keiko," Mai corrected.

"That's Keiko, what is she doing?"

"She is playing with Uncle Seto."

This time Joey really did choke. Mai patted his back.

"What do you mean _Uncle Seto_?" Joey asked as he caught his breath.

"It's what Keiko calls him."

"Oh okay, just as long as it doesn't really come true."

"It wouldn't be that bad if she did marry him Joey. She changed him, and she changed him in a way where he could play with our daughter. He loves Serenity only an idiot wouldn't see that."

"I'm not an idiot," Joey mumbled.

"I didn't say you were hun, but there are others who don't," Mai said as she pointed at Duke.

Joey watched Duke for a moment; he had his eyes on Serenity the whole time. Joey glared at Duke, they had started off bad. He didn't like how Duke was after Serenity, he never really liked how anyone guy was after Serenity.

"Okay everyone let's let the party begin!" Serenity announced.

"Yay," all the kids cheered.

They started with games, games for everyone. Then the kids wanted to watch a Christmas movie, the adults continued playing games. Serenity made sure to take pictures of everything. They played for a few hours, everyone was laughing when the kids ran back in.

The kids were excited, its Christmas Eve, and they were promised they could open one present tonight. They were going to make sure that the adults kept their promise. Serenity had promised when she put the movie on. It was a tradition that Joey and she used to do when they were little.

Joey's kids know all about it, but Yugi and Mokuba's kids were so excited about it. Serenity made sure to let Tea, Mai, and Rebecca know about the presents. She knew that the guys would forget.

All the kids ran and sat by the tree, Serenity had to take a picture they were just so cute.

"Mommy," Hope whined, she couldn't stop bouncing up and down, "daddy."

"Looks like it's time to open some presents," Mai said with a sing song voice.

"Yes, yes, yes," the kids cheered.

"Okay everyone gets to open one present," Joey explained.

Mokuba gave Kyle and Kiki each a present, and gave one to Rebecca. She gave him a kiss as she gave him one.

Yugi placed a present in front of Atem and Hope. Hope squealed with glee, everyone laughed. She was just so cute. Yugi gave one to Tristan and Duke as well, before he gave one to Tea. Tea gave Yugi a small present in return.

Matt, Kimiko, and Keiko ran towards Joey and Mai, they couldn't wait by the tree anymore. Joey and Mai gave each child their present. Joey kissed Mai as he gave her, her present; she smiled as she gave him, his present.

Serenity sat on the loveseat with Seto; she had a gift for him. She just hoped he liked it. She didn't want to give it yet. He held her closer to him, she sighed quietly as she placed her head on his shoulder.

They watched as the kids ripped opened their presents. All the kids cheered with joy as they saw what they had received. Keiko ran over to Serenity and Seto, showing what she got.

"Look, it's my very own deck."

Seto picked her up, and placed her on his lap. "I could show you a few moves, that way you could beat your father." Keiko giggled.

"Hear that daddy, Uncle Seto is going to teach me how to kick your butt," Keiko shouted.

"What? Kaiba you are turning my own daughter against me,"

"Well somebody has to teach her."

Everyone started laughing, Serenity had to cover her mouth to hide her smile and giggle.

"Kimiko, come here."

"Keiko," Mai whispered with a smile.

"Keiko, come here."

Keiko smiled, she already loved teasing her father, and the best way was to tease him about his dueling and anything that has to deal with Uncle Seto. She kissed his cheek and climbed off his lap.

"I'm surprised that he didn't faint when she called you 'Uncle Seto," Serenity laughed.

"Well can't change something that is true."

"What?"

He didn't say anything as he stood; he went to the tree and gently picked up a small present off of the tree. It was near the back so nobody saw it. Everyone was watching him.

Duke tried to sit next to her and tried to place his arm around her. Serenity stood as soon as he sat down.

"Seto what is going on?"

Serenity's favorite Christmas song came on; the lights faded a little bit, Seto turned and gave her the little present.

Serenity didn't know why, but she was trembling. She slowly opened her present. The tiny box didn't reveal anything that could be inside, but Serenity could guess what it could be. By the shape and how the box opened.

Tears of joy came to her eyes, she opened the tiny box. Inside it was a beautiful, simple, engagement ring. Serenity gasped, and had a hand over her mouth.

"A few days ago I asked you what you wanted for Christmas, and you answered, 'just love me.' This was the only way I could think of for me to give you what you wanted. Share the future with me Serenity. I need you in it, or my life will crumble. Serenity Wheeler will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Seto asked, as he knelt on one knee in front of her.

"Yes," she whispered, "yes, yes," she cheered louder as he stood.

She threw her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her forehead on his.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you back," he whispered before he captured her lips.

Everyone cheered, well everyone except Duke.

"Daddy does this mean he really is my Uncle Seto now?" Keiko asked, she was sitting on his lap.

"Yes sweetheart, he now is your Uncle Seto or very soon will be," Joey said with a grin.

Just because he hates the guy, doesn't mean that he won't smile at the smile that Kaiba puts on Serenity's face.


	16. Gummy Worm

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

It was Saturday, Seto hated working on Saturdays. The main reason why he disliked it so much was the weekends were his time with his girlfriend, Serenity. It was his idea, much to everyone's surprise. If he put in longer hours during the week he could take the weekend off, to spend it how he wanted, and he wanted to spend it with Serenity.

But this Saturday was different; he was needed to come in. To his surprise Serenity brought him lunch. That was two hours ago and she was still here. He wasn't complaining, he just thought it was boring sitting there while he worked. She stated she still wanted to be with him, even if he had to work. She made herself comfortable on the couch, she brought a book.

A younger man came in, for an interview, Serenity slipped out for a few minutes. When she came back, the man was gone and Seto was back to work.

"Who was that?" Serenity asked as she ate gummy worm. She bought a bag of gummy worms from the vending machine in the break room.

"He is a recent graduate trying to find a job."

"Oh, what did you do?" She asked as she sat on his desk.

"I told him to come back next week."

"Are you going to hire him?"

"Depends, we will see what happens next week. Coming here on a Saturday was like a small trial, to see if he is dedicated."

Serenity stood she had a gummy worm hanging out of her mouth. "It's a good thing you know what you are doing?" She teased.

"I always know what I am doing."

"As I recall, there was this one…"

"Serenity, the sooner I get done, the sooner we can leave," Seto interrupted.

Serenity laughed, he always changed the subject when he didn't want to talk about something, and it was cute.

"Okay, I'll sit on the couch and be a good little girl."

"If you are a bad little girl, I have no problem with punishing you," he smirked.

Serenity threw a gummy worm at him; he chuckled as she sat back on the couch. Serenity could hear typing as she continued where she left off in her book.

They sat in silence for a while. Seto couldn't believe all the mistakes he made, while typing Monday's memo. It's been years since he made that many mistakes. He glanced over at the couch, the couch was sideways, Serenity propped herself up on one elbow, her head resting in her hand, and her other arm resting on her waist. Her legs, one was straight and the other curled up on top of it. The book placed in front of her and a gummy worm hanging from her mouth.

He went back to reading his memo. Seto cursed, he found more mistakes.

"Kaiba," he answered as he picked up the phone.

Serenity's head fell back and met his eyes as he broke the silence. She returned his smile as she went back to reading; except she turned on her stomach, kicking her feet in the air.

"What?" Seto repeated for the fifth time.

Serenity looked back at Seto, it wasn't like him to repeat himself or not listen in the first place. She wondered what was wrong with her boyfriend. She reached for another gummy worm and went back to reading.

It was not Serenity's fault that her shirt opened a little bit more as she lay on her stomach. Seto had a hard time looking away from his girlfriend. He spun around sharply in his chair, so he couldn't see her while he was on the phone. He needed to concentrate on something else to get through his conversation.

He slammed the receiver down. Serenity jumped and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, moving to sit on her knees.

"You are not allowed to be here while I work anymore."

Serenity looked a little hurt and confused. "Why?"

"You are the biggest distraction _ever," _Seto exclaimed.

Seto went back to his computer. Serenity fully understood, and smirked, "Really?"

Seto looked back at her, he knew that tone and that smirk, and it meant nothing good. Serenity picked up her last gummy worm and placed it in her mouth. Seto had no idea what she was going to do.

"Watch," she said.

Serenity pushed the gummy worm out of her mouth and pulled it back in. She pushed it out and pulled it back in. She did it a few more times.

Seto was disgusted. The piece of candy was wet and slimy from her saliva and she kept making go out and in. He has never seen anything like it, it was really disgusting.

"Serenity stop," he tried.

"Nope," Serenity said, she made the worm move out and back in.

"Serenity stop it now," he ordered. She smiled as she shook her head no, the worm kept moving.

"Serenity knock it off, it is disgusting," Seto exclaimed.

The gummy worm went back in, Serenity smirked, "Make me."

Before Serenity could make the gummy worm come back Seto was in front of her. He bent down to be face to face with her. She was surprised at how fast he moved. She stood her ground.

"Fine," he whispered, as he attacked her lips.

Serenity didn't except this reaction, she welcomed it even. She melted into his kiss. Her body always seemed to move on its own when she was in his arms. She found her hands in his hair pulling him closer. Serenity stopped thinking and left him to have his way with her.

He pulled her closer; he could feel her almost go limb in his arms. He smirked against her lips. He enjoyed how he could make her feel this way, make her react this way. It surprised him when he reacted the same way she does.

The phone rang again; Seto pulled away, and rested his forehead on hers.

"You were a bad girl," he whispered as he moved the gummy worm out and back in.


End file.
